TFP: The Tales of White Energon Girl
by AriaChronos
Summary: This human girl remembers nothing. Arianna, Optimus' long lost daughter was only her companion. Soon, they will be inseparable, but in very, very cruel way. I own only my OCs, and I suck at English. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

There was a particular little girl. At the first time she woke up, she remembered nothing, her name, where she came from, just nothing. The thing that she knew, she was in a small room with only one metal door, with nothing except for one.

A robot girl, she was taller 3 or 4 cm than the human girl, and her armor was colored blue. "Good, you wake up," the robot girl talked as the human girl with black hair and slanted eyes regained consciousness. "I thought you were dead."

"Where am I…? Who am I…?" the human girl asked, she was very confused.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the robot girl asked.

"I…I don't know," the human girl replied sadly. She tried to think and remember, but her head was blank. "I don't know my name, or where I came from…"

"Really? Is there any trouble with your memory core?" the blue robot frowned, but she felt sorry for the human girl. "Then again, it will be troublesome if you don't have a name. My name is Arianna by the way," Arianna thought of something. "May I call you Aria?"

"Aria…?" the human girl blinked in confusion.

"Well…apparently, I can't come up with good name, so I just shorten my name…" Arianna sheepishly replied. "Oh my, I'm so lame…"

The human girl formed the small smile for the situation. "I like that," she simply said.

"Then, for now, I'll call you Aria," Arianna giggled happily.

"Where are we, anyway?" 'Aria' asked as she looked around the room. It was like a prison.

"I don't know too, some humans dressed in coat just threw me in here about 8 hours ago," Arianna explained. "And they dumped you in just an hour ago."

"Pardon me, but what are you? Are you robot or drone?" Aria asked. She was confused as she could come up with the word 'robot'. She even didn't know where the information inside her head came from.

"I'm not a robot, I'm an Autobot, a sparkling to be exact. I came from outer space, from a planet named Cybertron," Arianna explained her origin.

"Then, how did you end up on Earth…?" Aria asked further.

"It's pretty a long story…" Arianna replied, and began to explain further about her origin.

* * *

It was a pretty plain and boring day inside Autobot Omega One Post, located in Jasper desert. If you could call a Saturday as boring day, then the condition of three human children inside the base could make sense.

"These TV programs are all trash," Miko groaned as she pushed all buttons and all channels on TV but came up in empty. Their beloved game console was broken yesterday, and it had to be repaired in shop for several days, leaving the kids with little things to do.

"Miko, you can be right about the TV programs in recent years, but," Jack and Raf were busy on the table with books scattered. "We have homework to do, and it's wrong for you to sit there."

"What are you guys thinking? Bringing boring school things to the base? Come on, weekend is the time to have fun!" Miko, stubborn and lazy as usual.

"Miko, you don't want to spend another day on detention, do you?" Raf warned in polite way. "Besides, you can get D if you don't do it."

"Raf is right, Miko. School is very important for you," Bulkhead tried again with his previously failed 'education lecture'.

"Admit it, Bulkhead, school can't make sure you have the whole world," Miko argued.

"I don't think so, Miko. Look at boss bot. He was a very educated and dedicated mech in the past, and look what he becomes today," Bulkhead turned around to find Optimus. "Right, Optimus...eh..." the green bot frowned as he saw Optimus was staring at large monitor emotionally.

"You've been staring at that picture for almost an hour now," Arcee, concerned, snapped him out of his mind. "Who's that?" she asked about the picture of a _blue__ armored femme_ sparkling on the screen.

"I was just...reminded all over again of her," Optimus sighed sadly. "It's my daughter."

The other bots and children were proved to have acute hearing, as they were brought to attention immediately. It was pretty rare for Optimus to speak about his personal life. Pretty soon, all of them swarmed the Prime, demanding further story.

"You have a kid, boss bot? That's pretty new," Bulkhead commented.

"What's new about it? Everyone who works with Optimus since the beginning know that he _had _a sparkling," Ratchet responded with grunt.

_I never heard_, Bumblebee beeped with a shrug.

"Never did I," Arcee added.

"It is already prevalent that almost no one know about this," Optimus decided to tell his subordinates. "Because, she was gone for eons. Megatron took her as hostage for the war, and together with Megatron's depart from Cybertron, my daughter vanished from existence."

* * *

Now, what do you think? This is my very first story anyway, and English isn't my tongue. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy

* * *

"Megatron took her?" Arcee was intrigued.

"Megatron already knew that I had a sparkling, and he always tried to gain advantage over me, using her," Optimus shut his eyes, remembering the painful event. "I tried my best to protect her, but I failed in the very end."

"So...where is she now...?" Raf carefully asked.

Optimus didn't know what to answer, as he also had no clue about his daughter's whereabouts. "To tell you the truth, Rafael. I had no idea," he grimly replied.

"You said Megatron took her with him. Why don't you try asking him?" Jack asked.

"I've tried that, and he answered that she escaped from his grasp when he was on Earth," the Prime replied. "Since then, only the Allspark knew where she was, or if she was alive."

"Do you really believe that Megajerk?! I mean, he could be lying, and he already killed her..." Miko argued.

"MIKO!" Jack sternly warned for Miko's choice of words. Thankfully, the pigtail girl realized her mistake and immediately went silent.

"Miko has a point, Jack, and even if I couldn't bring myself to believe that theory..." the Prime once again looked away, trying to hide his face from his members. "There's possibility...and it's not unlikely, that she's already...nowhere. And it's all my fault in the very first place." He walked away from the others, and returned to his own quarter.

Everyone there watched his back as he walked to the corridor. They didn't speak anything, only exchange looks. They knew that the Prime already suffered so much, but they didn't expect him to suffer _that much_.

* * *

Arianna was continuing her story.

"So...you were kidnapped by another robot, Decepticon, named Megatron, and being brought to this planet?" Aria, the human girl, made a summary.

"And I managed to escape, at least. That Megatron was scary and all, but it was pretty easy to sneak off when he turned his back. Anyway, my freedom didn't last long, because those humans in white coat found me, and brought me here," the blue femme ended her story. "And I still don't know if I can escape from this one as well..."

"Even if you manage to escape...how do you plan to...return home?" Aria asked again, she was pretty curious about the robot girl.

Arianna sighed. "I don't know either, but I can't stay long. My father must be very worried, and I don't like to see him so worried about me. I mean, he already has his hands full, and I don't want to be a burden."

"Your father?" the black-haired girl asked non-stop.

"Yup, my father. When I came online, his name was Orion Pax, but not for long, his name changed into _Optimus Prime_," Arianna proudly stated. "And he's very, very cool!"

* * *

I will update in no time. But I need an opinion, should I conclude Optimus' spark mate in here as well? I'm still in dilemma, reviews and suggestions are welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3

* * *

Both of Autobot and human girls just lost the tracks of day passing when they were in the cell. They weren't always being left alone, however. Because one or two humans entered the cell to deliver food for Aria on regular basis. What they did know, they've been there for quite a time, especially Arianna. And they've been relocated for 3 times altogether with the scientists who kept them in captive. For Arianna, she had been kept captive longer than Aria and she had changed location for 10 times. According to her, they changed location every 3 days, and that was their way to count the days.

Aria kept asking the humans, about her identity and everything else, like 'where is this', 'why we're here'. But, she was being ignored. It was pretty frustrating. The only thing that kept her mind intact was her cellmate, Arianna.

The blue sparkling spent the time by telling the human girl about her life back on Cybertron. She told her just everything.

"My mother perished in the war, sadly I just didn't know why 'cause I was always left alone in Youth Sector. My father only visited me every few cycles or so, and that was only to relocate me to another place. He kept saying sorry every time he met me. But I didn't angry or anything, because I knew that he had more important job to do."

By time passing, both girls developed strong bond. For Aria, it was because Arianna gave her name and companionship. What was more, the blue femme cared a lot about the human girl she just met recently, especially when the human girl became upset.

"I don't know, Arianna," Aria was sobbing. "Even if I get out here, just how...? I can't remember where I came from, or anything that might help."

"Be positive, Aria. I'm sure you have family who are worried sick about you out there," Arianna tried to reassure her. "I'll be with you until you find them."

"Really?"

"Yup," the femme nodded. "You're not going to be alone, Aria. Because I'm right at your side to protect you."

* * *

A group of scientists entered their cell again. But what was strange, it wasn't relocation day as the girls counted. Much to their confusion, they were dragged harshly. Not to the outside, but to laboratory. There, more scientists were waiting, with their tools.

Aria and Arianna were placed in separate table and being strapped down. The black-haired girl was in utter confusion, panic, and fear. "What are you going to do?!" she kept asking in panic.

Arianna was pretty much in same state as her cellmate, on in this case, friend. But she was in greater horror, as the human scientists opened up her chest plate and revealed her spark chamber. And then, one man grabbed the small spark chamber on his hand.

"NO!" both girls cried at same time, realizing what was going to happen.

That man plucked the spark in one swift motion.

"NOOO!" this time, only Aria's cried echoed, as Arianna shut her optics and went limp on the table. "ARIANNA!" now she was thrashing against her bonds. That girl had no memories, and she just received her very first horrible trauma, seeing her best friend being killed in front of her eyes.

_This couldn't be happening...you promised not to leave me alone, did you...? _Aria's eyes were wet now, but she was speechless.

_"_Preparation complete," the scientists with green surgical uniform gathered around the remaining girl. "Now, we can proceed to the transplant."

"Wait...what...?" Aria was protesting, but she couldn't struggle for long, as one doctor injected her with super strong sedative. The girl lost consciousness with tears on her face.

* * *

13 hours later...

Aria finally regained her consciousness, but she didn't feel the same as before. She felt her body was heavier, but lighter at the same time. She realized that her long black hair had been tied into ponytail, she was dressed in black athlete suit as well. And she wasn't in the laboratory anymore. The place was like big warehouse. There were people there, a group of scientists, and another group dressed in black.

"Good, she wakes up," the doctor announced. "You see, we've been struggling for a long time to create this, but finally we can come up with the masterpiece. The combination of alien robot and human, designed specially for fighting and any other work."

"That's enough explanation, an example will be good," one man from black group spoke up. "So, what's her ability? This is just 14 years old girl for me. I can't believe you really could stuff that bigger robot into her."

"We will see. Her brain and mobility had been connected to special software, and this is what we can do. Project 02, stand up."

Aria didn't know why, but she did what he said and got down from the metal table. She wanted to speak, to think, to move, but she couldn't. Something invisible chained her physic and heart.

"This is the important one," the scientist said eagerly, as his men brought in dummies specialized for training. "Project 02, destroy them!"

In automatic, Aria lifted her right hand up. Her human skin rapidly changed into metal skin, a blue-green metal skin. Then, her hand shifted into a cannon. Aria shot the dummies in rapid succession.

_BUM BUM BOOMM_

All men presented there held their breath, even after Aria changed her hand back.

"Impressive," the big boss of black man clapped his hand. "To think an illegal research facility like yours can come up with something magnificent like this, it's unbelievable."

"Well, it's all because we owe you, the Dynasty 8, for our funding, we just can't turn our back," the scientist replied. "So, what do you think of this one?"

"I'll take her in. She could serve so much purpose in my organization, especially because I have so many pests to get rid on. Hey girl, what's your name again? Project 02?"

"Yes," Aria merely answered with monotone voice.

"What happened to the '01'?" one black man asked.

"It's a failure, just don't bother with it," the scientist answered.

"Whatever the case, this 02 will come with us. Don't worry, doctors, we will transfer the payment of 100 million dollar straight to your bank account. We might be mafia organization, but we keep our words."

Aria just stood there, with no expression. Her ability to think and feel was restrained to the end. She could think of one or two things, however. She just realized that the scientists merged Arianna's parts to her, and converted her into half-machine being.

She touched her chest, feeling the metal skin beneath her human skin.

She and Arianna were inseparable now.

But from there on, Aria was on her own.

* * *

Soooo, what do you think? :D


	4. Chapter 4

It was just the day before Optimus revealed that he had a sparkling, and on the next day, the atmosphere inside the base was bit heavy. The kids may be oblivious, but it was the Autobots who made the things that way. Three of Autobots except Ratchet, were in deep discussion.

"Why he just told us now about that?" Bulkhead folded his arms in irritated way. "I really had no idea about his kid until yesterday."

"You have the point there, Bulk. It seems like, he didn't trust us," Arcee commented.

Bumblebee beeped something in negative way.

"Face it Bee, you know how long we've worked under Optimus. Eons! And he didn't tell one scrap thing about his sparkling!" Bulkhead spread his arm to stress his point. "I mean, if he just informed us about that, we could do anything to protect this little femme. That boss bot, think he's a Prime and then he can do just about anything..."

"You don't know what Optimus had been through, Bulkhead," Ratchet overheard the conversation. "His daughter was born just shortly before the war began. Optimus' sparkmate, Elita, perished in the war, and the little femme was the only one left of Optimus' family. You have no idea how desperate he was to protect her. He relocated her from place to place, even he made sure no one out there ever knew about his daughter's existence." Ratchet paused.  
"Keeping secret from teammates wasn't his nature, but it was all to keep his beloved daughter safe."

"I...know that..." Bulkhead hung his head low. "It's just...not fair that he receives all the blow..."

"Indeed, we've been working under Optimus for long time, and we've swore to place our life in front line for him," Arcee sighed. "Why he let himself...endures all of these...alone?" All Autobots who already involved in the great war knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. But Arcee knew it better, although she couldn't compare her loss of Tailgate and Cliffjumper to Optimus'.

Ratchet was agreeing with Arcee and Bulkhead. "I wish I can have answer for that. I've known Optimus longer than Elita or anyone, yet I couldn't...spare him from all of his burdens. Then again, that's part of Prime's life."

Dead silence, before Bumblebee raised his hand and asked something. _Who's that girl's name?_

"That's right, you haven't told us about that little femme's name," Arcee decided to change the topic.

"Oh, about that, her name is...Arianna."

* * *

The human law enforcement was in tense situation. FBI and CIA just received an information, about big drug trade was about to happen midnight. Dynasty 8 was the most wanted mafia organization, they did drug trade, weapon trade, human organs, whatever they named it. According to the secret intel of CIA, Dynasty 8 was about to purchase large amount of heroine from an unknown drug seller in Port of New York.

And so, the police didn't want to waste the chance to seize the criminal organization and bring them to justice. The two intel organizations dispatched all of their men to raid the port. SWAT teams were hiding in the port since the sun set, waiting for their targets to come up. But as night went even late, they received urgent call.

"_Attention, all teams head to the New Jersey downtown! Repeat, New Jersey downtown!"_ apparently, Dynasty 8 wasn't a fool. They knew that the police would sniff them and surround the port. So, they changed the location of the trade in last minute. They did it at the remote location of New Jersey.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to pay you 80 thousands dollar, for this kind of trash?!" the boss of Dynasty 8, was angered as he splattered the box of 7 kilograms white powder.

"Mr. Barba, I beg for your mercy..." the drug dealer was kneeling. "Someone who sold this heroine to me, he told me that this was high class thing! It's not my fault!"

"You really think I will let you go away with this...?" Barba was glaring at the man dangerously.

"No...no! I don't want the money, really! Just...just don't kill me, please!" the man begged.

"Who said I'm gonna kill you?" the big boss snickered, then he snapped his finger.

It was the sign for their ultimate weapon to come out. The drug dealer was staring oddly at the 14 years old girl. Then, he had the horror on his eyes, as the girl changed her right arm and shoved the cannon on his head...

BLAM

By the time authorities reached the place, it was already too late. The criminal organization was nowhere to be found. The only thing left there was a human body, with the head blasted into pieces. Blood, skull, and brain remains scattered around, covering the white powder of heroine on the ground.

"It seems like another trade ended up in no deal, huh," one FBI man commented, as he was disgusted by the sight.

"Maybe, but..." his teammate stared at the situation. "This is kind of odd. I know this organization is nasty and all...but they had never been this nasty. What do you say about this, Lieutenant Thompson?"

Lieutenant Thompson examined the location, and with his expertise, he could tell something was very wrong. "This is not kind of damage caused by bazooka or any kind. There's no trace of artillery or rocket anywhere. Cover this entire area! Call the forensic!"

As the police began to process the scene, Dynasty 8 was back on their quarter. "Hey 02, you're smelling pretty bad here. Go and wash up," Barba motioned her to go.

"Yes sir," Aria, totally covered in blood, nodded and walked away. It was her first day of job, and she already tainted herself with human blood.

"Still, that girl is pretty badass, huh?" she could hear the conversation from far away thanks to her upgraded audio receptor. "Click, click, and...KABOOM!" they laughed.

"Yeah, it's the very first time we don't have to clean ourselves from gunpowder residue. That Project 02 whatever does everything for us."

"Keep it down, you guys," the boss warned. "We're going to rule the world of mafia from now on. That's why, we have to keep things in order, so our plan won't be foiled in the future."

_Is this my way of living now? Becoming a killing machine?_ The ponytail girl stared at herself covered in blood.

* * *

To be honest, I'm not good at military and criminal things, so forgive me if the crime scene is so boring. And I'm not American Citizen, I only made the Port of New York and Jersey based on what I saw on Google Map, sorry if I messed up. Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

One month was a breaking record for Decepticon to remain quiet, especially after Megatron was back to life. While Team Prime knew that calm before storm was common, they didn't mind for the short time of peace.

As always, Optimus was locking himself in his quarter when there was nothing to do. But, he locked himself in more recently. There was one reason why he was reminded of Arianna all of the sudden. When he was infected by Cybonic Plague a month ago. Back then, he could feel that he was so close to death. That was when Elita and Arianna flashed through his processor.

_Arianna..._

Elita's demise was already a lost cause, but Arianna was different story. She had to live in times of war when she was fairly young. Sparklings were always being watched closely and accompanied by their creators, but Arianna didn't have such luxury. She was forced to live all by her own. One of Optimus' biggest regret was leaving his daughter all alone in her harsh childhood. Even so, Arianna had never complained of being left alone or anything, she was really a good girl.

The Prime shut his optics, Arianna was his reason to end the war as soon as possible. He didn't want his daughter to spend all her life living in war. But in the end, he failed to reach her.

All of his family were gone. If it wasn't for the rest of Cybertron's fate being trusted to the last Prime, Optimus' heart would have died long ago as well.

And when he was infected by Cybonic Plague and so close to death, to be honest, he didn't mind it. He missed Elita and Arianna greatly, and would do just about anything in order to see them once again. Arianna, although he still didn't know about her fate, there was possibility that she was already with the Allspark too.

"_Optimus__, Agent Fowler is here_," Ratchet cracked open his commlink.

"I'm on my way," Optimus stood up and walked out of his quarter. _  
_

"Hiya Fowler!" Miko's voice boomed over the command center. "You haven't shown up for a decade, I almost thought you were fired from special ops."

"Young lady, it's 100 years too early for anyone to fire me. Oh, Prime!" William Fowler noticed the Prime, he was seemed to be in hurry. He climbed the stairs to the platform, and he was having difficulty since a big and heavy backpack weighing him down.

"Special Agent Fowler, is there anything I can assist you with?" Optimus asked politely to the man.

"Actually, I'm here for consultation. For a month, a mafia organization called Dynasty 8 was wrecking havoc all over United States. About three days ago, they were suspected raiding a hybrid energy research center located in Oregon, a hybrid-based energy generator was reported stolen," Fowler was shivering for the next thing he wanted to say. "And all the staffs working there, were blasted to pieces."

"Blasted to...pieces?" Jack was horrified by the words.

"Like in the movie, where the heads of people were BOOMED, and then there are brains, blood splatters, eyeballs..." Miko fantasied with hand motions.

"MIKO, STOP IT!" being the young kid, Rafael wasn't fan of horror flick.

"You're dramatizing it quite a bit, but you're correct for most part," Fowler commented.

"So? What does it have to do with us...?" Ratchet asked.

"Let me finish it. Dynasty 8 is well known for their brutality, but in the last month they've became even more evil. About a month ago, they killed an illegal drug dealer in very cruel way. Then soon afterwards, they raided another criminal organization. After that, one by one drug dealers fell victim. All the victims' fate were the same. Head was being blasted off..." Fowler pointed his thumb to his head as an example. "But here's the scariest part, autopsy reports of the victims explained that none of weapon existed on Earth could cause such damage. Artillery or bullets aren't to blame here, they said it's something hot, like a laser, moving real fast, and..."

"Yeah, yeah, let me finish it for you. You suspected that the weapon of Cybertron which is using energon, is to blame for this incident?" Ratchet intercepted. "And you came here all the way to interrogate us?"

"Agent Fowler, I strongly believe that none of the Autobots is at fault," Optimus said.

"I know that Prime," Fowler stated.

"Wasn't it the Decepticon punks?" Bulkhead spoke up.

"Yeah, they seem to be the type of it," Arcee added.

"You think they changed resolve to kill humans now?" Jack asked once again.

"In any case, a Cybertronian, Autobot or Cons, is the main suspect. They found this inside Oregon facility," Fowler opened his backpack, revealing a big bottle with silver-colored liquid inside.

"What is that? Yuck..." Miko flinched as she saw the bottle.

"The scientists strongly believed this is energon," Fowler said.

"Energon? That one seems to be out of color," Bulkhead commented again.

"Which is why, I came here for some explanation," Fowler ended.

* * *

One month was like one millennia for Aria, ever since she joined-or rather-employed by Dynasty 8. And she had been doing their dirty job for numerous times. Drug dealers, rival organizations, traitors execution, and the latest was Oregon research facility.

_"Our scientists friend want this particular energy generator. They're my best business partner, so I don't want to disappoint them. You raid the research facility, get rid everything, and bring that generator."_

__As usual, she didn't say anything and just went with it. Of course, raiding a research facility wasn't a sweat. But for the numerous times, she killed people again. Well, if it was drug dealer or another criminal organization, she didn't mind. But in the research facility, there were only innocent people. She killed them.

When she was free of duty, Aria returned to her room. It was very small room, with only a bunk bed and table. There was no window, only a light bulb lighting the room. There, she was allowed for some peace, and some control of herself. She sat on the bed, leaning her head to the wall. On the table there were bread and water. Aria didn't bother to eat it, as she didn't need to eat as much as normal human being.

The black-haired girl sighed, she was already tired of that. She was tired being played around like puppet. But, the software planted on her processor didn't allow her for that. She was entirely imprisoned.

There was only one thing she could think freely of though, Arianna's memory. It was transferred to her altogether with the body. It was as if the memory was Aria's own. As she closed her eyes, the memory played inside her head like a movie. As time passed by, more memories were unlocked and providing her with new movies every day.

She saw Cybertron inside her head. It was a gleaming and beautiful planet, but that was until the war broke. The pristine buildings were burnt down to crisp. Decepticons attacked, Autobots retaliated. Citizens were screaming and running. Arianna, as in the memory, was together with other sparklings, being evacuated from war zone to shelters. By time passing by, the number of sparkling was reduced little by little.

Aria also saw numerous giant alien robots anywhere. She wondered if Arianna could grow that tall one day. But then, there was a particular Autobot. He was massive, with red and blue armor. Arianna called him 'father'. Aria immediately knew that mech must be Optimus Prime, Arianna's beloved father.

_Arianna, I'm truly sorry, but you have to get away from here now. The Decepticon is about to raid this city._

_Father, where are you going now?_

_I'm sorry that I can't stay for long. I promise, I will bring this war to the end, and therefore, we can be together again._

_As long as you're safe, father. I love you._

_I love you too, Arianna._

And then Optimus vanished. So far, Optimus only appeared two or three times. No surprise, Arianna already told her that her father rarely visited her. Aria sighed, Arianna was surely tough for sparkling at her age. She wished she could be that strong as well.

As she shifted her legs, she flinched when she saw her leg was leaking energon. Aria remembered about being slightly damaged when raiding the facility. The energon leaking from her leg was silver white, not blue as she saw in the memory. Aria was just dumbfounded, was it the result of mixing blue energon with red blood? Nah, it wasn't really a matter.

The ponytail girl curled her knees up. She remembered of Arianna's words, about her father being worried. Aria knew, based on the memory, Optimus and Arianna were really close. Optimus Prime clearly loved his daughter to the end, to the point he was ready to sacrifice his life solely for Arianna.

_I wonder if he's still searching for Arianna..._she thought. Then, her chest was twisted. If Optimus ever found out that his beloved daughter was dead, and her body was used to make a deadly walking killing machine, what would his feelings be? Aria stared at her hands, with Arianna's part merged to her, she already killed so many people. She tainted Arianna's body with human blood.

What if Optimus came all way to the Earth, to look for his daughter, only to find out that she was dead and having such terrible fate even after her passing? Different from her, Arianna remembered her parent, her home, and her name. She was a nice girl, she didn't deserve such fate. Aria couldn't imagine it, as she curled her knees even tighter. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. It was even crueler to her, not being able to take out all of her sadness. What was worse, she was alone and scared.

_I'm sorry Optimus...I'm sorry, Arianna..._

__What was she apologizing of, she had no idea. Then before she finished her thought, a duty call came over her radio, demanding her to come see Barba soon. Aria's automatic program kicked on, she was once again being restrained from thinking for herself. There, as she walked to the door, she said her last words in her head.

_Perhaps I shouldn't be alive at all..._

* * *

As usual, read and review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone, thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it. I did realize that I was writing a story about Optimus' daughter which many people had done too. But I will try my best to make it as original as possible.

I don't want to make anyone waiting, so here's the next

* * *

Ratchet was conducting research for the silver white energon liquid Fowler brought in. It would go rather smoothly if there wasn't any curious youngling or children around him.

"Bumblebee, DON'T TOUCH IT!"

"Miko, for Primus' sake, STAY AWAY FROM MY TOOL!" and so on.

"Is everything alright, doc? If possible, I want the result as soon as possible, so I can make answer to the FBI and CIA," Fowler was still there.

"It will be okay, Agent Fowler. With my expertise in identifying energon, I promise the result will come before the day end," the CMO reassured the man.

_I promise..._

_I promise, I will bring the war to the end, therefore we can be together again_

_I promise, Arianna..._

Those words echoed inside the Prime's head. Optimus shook his head.

"Okay, the results are in!" Ratchet happily announced as his scanner finally beeped a result. Then, as he read the scan result, he was struck. "By the Allspark! This is...this is..." it was strange for the 'expert medic' widening his eyes and mouth that wide. "This is _white energon_!"

"Oh please, we already know it's a white energon! It's all white, obviously!" Miko held her head in desperate.

"No, don't judge just by the appearance, white energon is all different from any kind of energon. It's a legendary type of energon, so rare that every expert concluded that it was existed in myth only. But to think I can see this white energon with my own two optics..." Ratchet eyed the scan result again, he was like a child seeing big aquarium for the first time.

"So, what's so special of this white energon, besides it's all white, obviously," Bulkhead demanded further explanation.

"For starter, white energon is far more combustible than normal energon, making it the strongest and powerful material for any kind of weapon. But there's one thing even more miraculous, white energon carries healing attribute," Ratchet explained. "When injected to any Cybertronian, it can cure even the deadliest of disease and infection, wounds can heal much faster, and energy can be replenished even quicker."

All of people presented were in awe.

"Disease, like, Cybonic Plague Optimus was infected with?" Jack asked.

"Cybonic Plague, cosmic rust, you name it, everything can be cured by a single injection of this white energon!"

Bumblebee was even more excited that he bounced when he asked Ratchet something.

"No Bumblebee, white energon can't be synthesized created. White energon is extremely rare because the birth of Cybertronian with white energon is a rare event," Ratchet browsed his computer. "A Cybertronian born with white energon boosts unusual immune system that makes them totally immune to diseases, and they can regenerate injuries much faster. Unfortunately since the beginning of Cybertron's existence to this day, only two white energon sparking had been recorded existed. Then again, the history documents are so encrypted, so unclear, the experts even concluded that it was basically a myth."

"Does it mean we're dealing with a white energon Cybertronian, here on Earth?" Arcee asked.

"No doubt about it, and we still don't know what side she is in..." Ratchet replied.

"_She?_" Bumblebee beeped with a frown.

"That's only my speculation, because two existing white Cybertronians in history were reported to be femmes," the medic scratched his head. "I'm not certain if the pattern follows even to this day."

"Whatever is the case, an unknown Cybertronian is involved in this human crime. Agent Fowler, I suggest you involve us in your case. We will do our best not to interfere human law," Optimus offered.

"Sure thing, and we will do our best not to interfere with Cybertronian business as well. By the way, don't you have any kind of method of tracking this white energon thingy?" Fowler asked. "This Cybertronian is proved to be dangerous together with Dynasty 8, we really want to seize them as soon as possible."

"I can create white energon scanner, but it will take some time, and I need more sample of this energon..." Ratchet turned to his computer again, to find another shocking fact. "BY THE ALLSPARK!"

"Ratch, do you need to yell those words again and again?" Bulkhead was rather annoyed by Ratchet's religiousness.

"This...this cannot be..." but the medic didn't hear Bulkhead's protest, he was staring at the monitor, this time with horror on his eyes. "Why...? It's impossible...!"

"What's now, Ratchet?" Rafael spoke in.

"This white energon signature...carries Optimus' energon signature..." Ratchet explained. Just like human blood, each energon carried unique information and signature of every Cybertronian.

"WHAT?" now all eyes turned to Optimus, who was pretty shocked by the news.

"You...you can't be serious, Ratch," Bulkhead stammered.

"Now, let me finish it will you? This energon carries Optimus' signature, but it's not Optimus' energon signature," Ratchet explained further.

"Simple words, please," Arcee frowned, her head was aching by the confusing explanation.

"In short, whoever this white energon belongs to, has relationship with Optimus. Sparkling-creator relationship to be exact."

Now, they were even more shocked. They all knew that Optimus did have a sparkling.

"You have a kid, Prime?" Fowler was new to the fact. "For Liberty's sake! I didn't expect it. Wait A MINUTE! Your kid is responsible for this case?!" the black man was enraged.

"I did have a daughter, but I was very certain she wasn't born with white energon," Optimus replied. "And, she was already passed away."

"Wow, wow, wait a minute. Why you're so pessimist now?" Arcee cut in, the blue motorcycle was rather surprised by the Prime's sudden negativeness. "You haven't seen her corpse yet. There's still a chance that she's still alive out there."

The human kids exchanged look with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They too, believed in the possibility that Arianna was still alive out there. But if she indeed was alive, then she was the main suspect for the case. Then again, there were some controversies over that theory.

"For Primus sake, we told you that Arianna wasn't born with white energon! I was involved in her birth, so I knew it better than anybody! What's more, there's no way Optimus' daughter is responsible for this cruelty! There's just NO WAY!" Ratchet was rather angry for the accusation.

"I also strongly believe in that," Optimus spoke in with firm tone, he was surprisingly calm for the situation. "Arianna my daughter, is not a ruffian. Although I must say, I can't be certain for that," his face turned sad. "Back on Cybertron, there was little time for me to interact with her. I was so preoccupied with the war, I barely knew my own daughter."

The other Autobots then reflected to the war on Cybertron. It was already clear to them, the war destroyed everything, not just the planet itself. Families were being torn apart as more and more soldiers and innocent bots perished in the war.

"Old friend, don't ever say something like that! You knew Arianna better than anybody else, she's not a murderer! You did your best to protect Arianna, and it wasn't your fault that she was taken from you," Ratchet reassured his old friend.

"Excuse me, can you explain why this white energon carries Optimus' signature then?" Jack raised his hand.

"Well, there's possibility that this scanner is...giving me false reading," the medic then focused on the motherboard.

"What on Cybertron is happening here?! Ratchet finally confessed that his beloved tools are scam!" Bulkhead pretended to be shocked.

"This can't be happening, is Megatron over our head with the Nemesis? Or thunderstorm is on the way?" Arcee also followed suit.

"Guys, I don't think this is the right time for joke," Jack decided to speak.

"Trivial matter aside, I'm going to tell the FBI that you guys are joining in this mission," Fowler changed the topic.

"It's our honor to be able to work alongside human enforcement, Agent Fowler," Optimus confirmed.

* * *

Fowler left the base, so did the children with their guardians at the evening. The base was rather empty, with Ratchet was busy with his scanner all alone in command center. He was still pretty ticked off by what happened just before.

Mostly because almost all of them, except Optimus of course, suspected Arianna was behind the manslaughters. Even they all denied it, Ratchet could read the smallest doubt on each faces. And it was the thing that he couldn't accept. The medic was involved in Arianna's birth long time ago, and he sometimes took care of the girl just shortly before the war began. He strongly believed that the girl wasn't dead yet, and she was innocent. Accusing the girl of murder wasn't acceptable.

Ratchet knew how important Arianna was for Optimus, his old friend. And contrary of popular belief, he was rather fond of the girl too. He wasn't going to let Arianna's name being tainted.

"There's no way..." he kept rambling those words repeatedly as he checked over his scanner. "Primus, just tell me it's all lie...there's no way..."

* * *

Phew, I'm not sure if I do a good job on this chapter. It's pretty difficult to write Optimus and Ratchet speech pattern, you know.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Monday, the day which almost everyone in the world hated. Jack's shift at KO burger was just over, and he was heading to the base with Arcee. As he entered the base, he spotted Raf who finished school and came there earlier than him. "Hey Raf!" Jack shouted happily as he hopped down from the motorcycle. "Look what I brought...!"

"Shhh!" Raf shushed him over, it wasn't the time to make fuss. He mentioned to the Prime who was talking with FBI authority over the monitor.

"Director Hammilton, we do not intend to interfere human law bureaucracy," Optimus spoke to the Deputy Director. "But for the goodness sake of everyone, I suggest you not to take dangerous action for this case."

"I too, want to respect your rights, Optimus Prime. And that's why we have to agree on one thing, you have the Cybertronian, we have the human suspects. We also don't want to take any chance of blowing your cover, Autobots," the Director spoke. "With that in mind, I suggest you not to take any risky action as well. Wait for our call."

"I respect all of your decision, Deputy Director," Optimus politely replied.

"We also want to thank you for your cooperation," the man vanished from the screen.

Optimus glanced over the empty monitor, before turning around to see Arcee and Jack entered the base. "Good afternoon Arcee and Jack. Jack, I hope you have a good day in school," the Prime, generous and polite as usual.

"Well, yeah it's good day except for the fact that it's Monday," Jack said his joke. "Raf, guess what? Our game is back from the shop!" the teenager boy flashed over the console game packed in box neatly.

"YAY!" the glasses boy cheered for the return of their favorite entertainment. "Let's play it then! Where's Miko by the way...?"

"About that, she was held in detention because her homework was full of errors and typos," Jack explained with a snicker. "Bulkhead is right there, waiting for her to finish. I feel bad though, for him."

"I told her to be serious about the homework," Raf sighed.

"You know Miko. Come on, let's play," Jack walked over the TV to plug the game in.

Bumblebee was excited about the game, when Arcee just left the kids with their entertainment. She approached Optimus who was deep in thought. "Optimus, what's on your mind now?" she asked as the leader seemed so low.

"I am little bit concerned about the case," Optimus replied. "It's pretty rare for us the Autobots to work alongside humans in battlefield."

"I thought we already agreed to have separate battlefield, should the fight break in?" the blue femme commented.

"We already reached our agreement to that. But I can't help to worry, if there will be casualty on human side simply because we are involved."

Arcee couldn't argue with that, as she was worried over the same thing. She was glancing to the human area as Raf and Jack were involved in serious car race game. "It's all clear, by the way," she stated suddenly. Optimus stared at her with questioning look, so she continued, "The children, you decided to take them in despite all possible dangers. And you put your life in front line to protect them. I thought it was already your nature anyway, but it was even clearer after you told us about Arianna." Arcee paused. "I didn't know if you're that fond of children."

"There were already so many innocent lives lost because of our war," the Prime reflected. "If I can't protect all sentient beings in entire galaxies, then so be it. But there is no way I can let another young life perished in front of my eyes."

"Optimus, you can't just give up so easily," Arcee referred to Arianna. "You promised her, didn't you? To end the war as soon as possible so you two can live together happily in peace."

"Promise is promise, but fate is different thing."

* * *

Fate was being cruel to Aria, as she acknowledged. She was no longer a sentient human being, she was a lifeless machine who was doing all dirty jobs for Dynasty 8. If being played around like puppet wasn't bad enough, killing humans like pests was the worst.

But for Aria herself, there was nothing worse than using Arianna's body part to kill innocent people.

_You're not going to be alone, Aria. I'm right at your side to protect you._

The promise came true at least, it was physically impossible to separate them now. Plus, being equipped by Arianna's weaponry made her protected from any kind of threat. But, it wasn't the way Aria wanted to be, because her heart and feeling were empty and lonely.

She missed Arianna greatly. For the girl who lost all of her memory, Arianna was very important to her. She was her first friend, even Aria considered her as her family, because the late femme never let her to feel lonely.

_Be positive, Aria! _

Could she really do that in her current situation?

She was with Dynasty 8 when the organization was doing human organs smuggling at midnight. They were loading all the organs they bought from organ thieves to a van, from there the organs would be sold again with higher price. That was when, Aria's programming told her to warn the men of nearby threat.

"What is it, 02?" one member asked as the girl was staring at one direction in darkness of night. She pointed to a building distanced 20 meters from their location. The henchmen couldn't see anything, but Aria's sharp night vision revealed someone was hiding behind the abandoned building.

"It's secret agent!" another men finally alerted the other henchmen. He was true, a secret intel from FBI stalked them. But he wasn't alone, as his cover was blew the other intel emerged from their various hiding spots and surrounded Dynasty 8 with their rifles loaded.

"Put your hands up and surrender!" one FBI intel warned. Two of the stalking team pointed their rifles towards the criminals, when the other one called back up from his radio.

Dynasty 8 wasn't bothered by the threat though, they just grunted in annoyance that their operation was being interrupted. But they knew they had to act fast before back up of FBI arrived. "Hey 02!"

_No, not again...! NO!_ Aria was having stoic appearance, but inside, she was struggling hard. She didn't want to kill anymore innocent people.

"Finish them."

But her struggle ended in vain, she couldn't fight it. Against her will, she blasted the FBI intel one by one, and it didn't take very long. And as usual, she was entirely covered in blood.

"Phew..." the criminals were already used to the scene of human body being blasted to pieces, they were just disgusted as their clothes received a bit of blood splatter. "Really, those special ops are troublesome."

"Why you have to complain? None of them can reach us, as long as our weapon is functional," another man responded. Ever since they got Aria working for them, they rarely carried weapon on their own. "We'd better hurry, these kidneys can't wait for long, or the prices will decrease. Not to mention, FBI may be on the way."

"02, what are you doing there? Get your ass moving!"

"...Yes..." Aria glanced for the last time on the bloody scene. She was never used to it.

The girl had no escape from the cruel fate, she was helpless. She wasn't harmed physically, but her inside was dying. It would be sooner than later before her true self died as well.

And there was nothing she could do about it, except waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Team Prime received urgent call from Agent Fowler. "This is bad, Prime," the man looked tired and very frustrated. "Dynasty 8 strikes again. Yesterday morning, FBI received an information about possible human organs smuggling in certain location of New York. So, a specially trained secret agents were sent for undercover mission," he paused. "But, they were busted last night, busted and blasted..."

"Agent Fowler, I believe I have told human authority not to take dangerous decision," Optimus gave his argument.

"You don't listen, you don't come home, simple as that," Bulkhead added.

"It's not that simple. For starter, it was just undercover mission, not the actual ambush. Those secret agents were selected because they had years of training and experiences. It was supposed to go smoothly!" Fowler argued back.

"Except for the fact that you forgot that an unknown Cybertronian is involved. I think you humans are underestimating Cybertronian's sharp senses," Ratchet commented. "It's same as taking risky decision, against what Optimus had warned before."

"Fine, I admit it, we might mess up. But because FBI agents fell victim, they decided to do real ambush operation. And that's why I call you today," Fowler said. "Before this, Dynasty 8 was like other mafia organization, keeping their operation under cover and avoiding any possible threat. But since they got a Cybertronian or whatever working for them, they began to take things openly and head on. No surprise, they have a weapon of mass destruction up their sleeve. If they are caught red handed, all they have to do is...BOOM! It's clear that they did very little anticipation on their own."

"And so?" Ratchet was curious.

"We can use their lack of anticipation as the advantage. We're planning to set a trap. Thanks to the secret intel, FBI finally was able to locate their hideout. And an undercover intel who was disguising as drug dealer, was able to make a contact with the leader of Dynasty 8, Barba. They agreed to do trade 50 kilograms of cocaine exactly in their hideout," Fowler explained. "Of course, being nasty organization, there's possibility they already sniffed this. But there's one thing that they might not expect."

"If we're joining in the ambush?" Ratchet guessed the obvious.

"Congratulation, you hit the jackpot," Fowler praised. "Anyway, it will go as planned, if Prime is willing to play the role as the carriage of the cocaine bait."

"Anything you wish, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied with a yes.

"And the rest of your team will join SWAT team hiding near the location. You're going to wait until a signal for ambush is raised. If there's no sign of Cybertronian, you wait. But if we spot any kind of trouble, you're free to go," Fowler instructed further. "If you have any objection, say it now."

"It sounds just good for me,"Bulkhead was fired up.

Bumblebee beeped in anticipation.

"You're right Bee, it's time for our showdown," Arcee was rather excited.

"Autobots, remember, the human authorities is the lead here. We must not make any movement before we're being instructed, if we are to avoid casualty and our cover being blew," the leader warned his team. "Agent Fowler, we're ready whenever you are."

"Good, we will start it exactly at 8.00 p.m tonight from FBI headquarter. I expect you to be on time there," the black agent disconnected.

"Finally we're going to see this white energon mech, huh? I'm kinda curious, just what this bot looks like?" Arcee folded her arms.

* * *

"If you thought I didn't know about this, you were underestimating me," Barba was in heat moment with certain member of his organization. "That you sold our drugs for your purpose without my permission. I tell you what, you're so dumb."

The traitor was being held by the other henchmen, as he was on 'trial' in front of his killer boss. Aria was right beside him, of course.

"Boss, I beg for your mercy. I admitted my mistake, but you see, I only sold 2 kilograms of heroine, that's all..." the men tried to fight for his life.

"Any kind of mistake, even if it's small, shouldn't go unpunished by me. You're _fired_," and if Barba mentioned 'fired', the word itself didn't tell the true meaning. The mafia boss signed his favorite weapon to move on.

Aria walked forward, she was about to do it again. She stared the man who had the helpless look on his eyes, transformed her right arm, and then...

BLAM!

The henchmen who held the defendant moved away seconds before the head was blasted. They still received little splatter of blood and brain tissues, however.

"This is also a lesson for the rest of you," Barba announced after the execution. "Be a good boy. Don't ever try to bend the rules behind my back. As you know, you only get one shot. Dismissed! 02, go away and wash up."

Aria nodded and walked away. She didn't bother as one man walked to the boss carrying a mail.

"Boss, it's here," the man simply said.

Barba opened the mail and read it. After a minute or so, he snickered. "Well, well, I can use this to increase my partnership. You, call my scientists group."

* * *

It took 10 minutes for Aria to get rid of all blood on her body, she scrubbed her clothes and skin furiously under running water behind the base.

_I did it...I did it again..._she sobbed mentally. _I can't take this anymore_.

After washing up, she quickly walked back to her room. She passed the meeting room, and she could tell Barba was having guest. Whatever, she didn't give any damn of it. Little did she know, the men were discussing something trivial. She just walked away, didn't want hear any of it.

"Doctor, I just received an information of my secret ally inside FBI, that the authorities are going to raid this place. I already suspected the offer of 50 kilograms cocaine was bit fishy though. Anyway, I need your help for this one," Barba said.

"And what we might be in service for you, Mr. Barba?" the scientist asked.

"Because, according to my secret intel, the FBI is working with unusual ally. With giant robot alien," the boss mafia whispered.

"Robot alien? Like what we found a year ago?" the doctor was interested now.

"And you gave it to us about a month ago, I think. Well, the information is bit hazy, but I think you might be interested in this doctor."

"Oh, absolutely, Mr. Barba. Let me guess it, you want us to set a of trap that can capture giant alien robot?"

"And fast, they're coming tonight."

"You got it, leave it to us," the doctor gave thumbs up. "More alien robots are like jackpot for our research facility."

"By the way doctor, when can I test the 'mode 2' or whatever of Project 02?" Barba asked again. "I really want to see what it's like."

"We haven't upgraded the software for controlling the upgraded mode of our cyborg yet. I warn you, don't ever attempt to channel mode 2 before the software is finished," the doctor stressed his point. "The second mode can go berserk and turn wild if not properly controlled."

"I know, I know, I will do what my best partner in business said."

"It's nice to work with you too."

* * *

The sun finally set, it was 7.00 p.m in evening.

By time passing, more lives fell victims to Aria's hand, and she couldn't bear it anymore. She could tell it, she was at point of breaking apart.

She was clearly tortured by the fact that she might live the rest of her life as killing machine. Nobody was going to acknowledge her as human being. She would be regarded as demon, a very cruel demon. Which sadly, it wasn't true.

Aria curled her knees up on her bed, there was no telling where she would kill another human again. No, she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to do it anymore. There was already enough blood in her hand, Arianna's hand too.

_That's it_...she stood up from her bed. The organization she worked for was worthless, a trash of the world. Even if she couldn't escape from her cruel fate, she wasn't going to let Dynasty 8 got all their glory.

She used the chance to go to the storage room, located very remotely on their headquarters. As she arrived there, she used her dark-vision optics to navigate the inside, as she didn't bother to turn on the light. At the tool rack, she ran her hand over it, and found a hand drill. She grasped it in her two hands, turned it on...

_ZWIIIIIIIII..._

And she brought it closer, to her neck. She thought, by their lack of anticipation now, Dynasty 8 would be over if she was gone for good.

_No more innocent life will be taken...that's right...my death is the solution for everything..._

She inched the drill closer, even closer. She wasn't afraid of pain or death, as there was nothing more painful than seeing Arianna dying in front of her month ago. That scene still haunted her even to that day.

If she couldn't live as human being, she wanted to die as sentient, human being. That was her only escape from her cruel fate.

_I'm sorry Arianna, but I can't take it anymore. Wait for me, I'm coming..._

* * *

Dum, dum duum, I updated 3 chapters at once because I got the vigor to do it. What do you think of this one? Review, pretty please :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I'll update the chapters in marathon, as TFP 3 is coming and I want to keep my fic flowing with the storyline, with my originality, of course.

* * *

7.45 p.m, it was 15 minutes earlier than the schedule, but the Autobots were already assembled in FBI headquarters. The human law enforcement was in tight situation, even they considered the criminal ambush to be open war. You could see that by how they prepared themselves, they were armed with the strongest weapons they ever had, and they wore the thickest bulletproof armor ever existed. Their eyes were burning with desire too.

As for the Autobots, you could hardly guess what they were thinking. They weren't as tense as the human though, as in fact they had almost nothing to do with Dynasty 8. The thing they took interest about was just the unknown white energon Cybertronian.

And it was unusual case for Ratchet to leave their base to join the human in their own quarter. He instructed Jack, Miko, and Raf to stay on the Autobot case should they needed access to GroundBridge. Not for long, exactly at 8'o clock, the teams were moving. Back on FBI helicopter hangar, the operator teams were monitoring the armed teams closely with radars and radio. Ratchet also installed his own tool there as well.

"It's our honor to work alongside you, doctor robot," one technician who stayed behind with Ratchet spoke up.

"Yeah yeah, it's my pleasure too. But I should remind you, that even if we're staying under same roof now, we have separate goals," the medic replied.

"_Base to team Eagle and team Serpent, this is radio testing, can you hear me?_" the operator checked their communication.

"_This is Lieutenant Thompson with team Eagle, we copy and can hear you clearly," _Thompson replied from his SWAT tank. Team Eagle was on the lead for the mission.

"_This is Lieutenant Carson from team Serpent, we're counting on you to watch our back_," the other team replied.

"_Ratchet to Optimus, can you hear me_?" Ratchet also performed his communication testing with Team Prime.

"_Clear as a day, Ratchet,"_ Optimus replied, he was in truck mode with a trailer packed with the cocaine bait. He was on the lead, with two passengers on the seat. One was Agent Fowler, dressed as truck driver, the other one was FBI undercover intel who would play the role as drug dealer. Optimus was on the lead of the convoy.

"_You sounded so tense, doc. Just take it easy, this shouldn't be too tough. The humans are the one on job after all_," Bulkhead said, he was loaded with FBI emergency back up team. As you heard it, Bulkhead was in charge for backup.

"_Be on your guard, Bulkhead. The humans may be in charge, but you should watch for the Cybertronian we're looking for,"_ Ratchet warned the green bot. "_You have to know that white energon is more combustible, therefore this Cybertronian can carry massive destructive power in single shot." _

"_You don't need to worry, Ratchet. Bee and I are ready for anything,"_ Arcee replied, Bumblebee was on her side, also packed with armed humans. They were acting as wing guard for the team. Unlike the others, Arcee didn't have human passenger, she just activated her hologram. "_Be sure to watch our back, though._"

"_Well, my scanner is ready, I can quickly detect any nearby Decepticon. And, I've finished a white energon scanner. With this, if the white Cybertronian ever appears…"_

"We will hit the prize," Bulkhead grinned inside his truck mode, he glanced over his teammates. Then, he received a radio contact from humans inside Bumblebee.

"_Excuse me, can anyone understand what's this yellow car saying?"_ they asked. Soon, Bumblebee followed with his beeps.

"He just said hello to you guys," Bulkhead sighed, it was pretty tough for Bee to be partnered with anyone who didn't understand his beeps.

"I was wondering, what happened to your yellow buddy? He just beeps and no talks," a man in Bulkhead's driver seat asked.

"His voice box was damaged back in the war, can't say anything more than that," Bulkhead replied shortly.

"Oh I see. By the way, it's nice to work with the giant robot aliens like you," he said.

"I hope you really mean it," the green car retorted.

"No seriously, we might be different species but we're working with weapons, see?" he glanced over his rifle in arm. "Can I ask you to watch my back later?"

"Only if you can watch for my back too," Bulkhead offered partnership.

"Oh, sure thing," the man smiled. "My name is Field Taylor by the way. Everyone calls me Fella however. What do they call you, green bot?"

"It's Bulkhead, nice to have you aboard, Fella."

"_Excuse me, this yellow bot says something again,"_ Bumblebee's passengers radioed them again. _Beep boop beep beep beep._

"He said he wished to have weapons as many as yours. I'm not surprised, he's only equipped with a blaster anyway. Oh yeah, his name is Bumblebee, not yellow bot," and during the convoy, Bulkhead chatted with his passengers and provided translation for Bumblebee's. Much to their surprise, they could bond with the human pretty well.

* * *

"_02, where are you?"_

The hand drill was just one centimeter away from Aria's neck, when the duty call kicked in again. She stopped the suicidal attempt immediately.

"_We're going to have guest, come to the main gate immediately_."

"Yes sir," Aria sighed, she had to go. If she was called, then there would be another extermination. She placed the hand drill back to the tool rack. It was very close though, but she didn't change her resolve to die. Aria walked out of storage room, to do her very last dirty job.

_This is going to be the last…_she thought.

Dynasty 8 hideout was located in the jungle at the border of New York city, it was pretty remote location. As soon as the teams approached the jungle, they put their plan into action. The one who would proceed to the hideout's main gate was only Optimus and his passengers, together with the 50 kilograms cocaine bait. The rest of the teams were hiding in various spots in the darkness under the bushes, waiting for the signal.

"Thompson from Eagle reported to base," Thompson and team Eagle together with Arcee were the closest one to the target. Bumblebee was behind them and Bulkhead in back line with team Serpent. "The bait in on the way to the fish."

"_Copy that. Be on your guard."_ The operator teams were in tense, especially Ratchet, since Optimus marched to the enemy territory on his own. He was rather concerned by the fact that white Cybertronian might pop up anytime.

"_Optimus, don't let your guard down_," Ratchet repeatedly warned his old friend, as he monitored the scanner closely for any sign of white energon signal.

* * *

Unfortunately, the communication was picked up by Decepticon warship airborne. Soundwave and Knock Out were having their audio receptor perked on. "Now, I assume that the Autobots with Optimus Prime are out of their base? That's unusual," the red medic said. "What do you think we should do? Report to the boss?"

Soundwave merely pointed to Megatron's quarter, then pointed to Starscream's quarter.

"That's right, his top priority now is his _2__nd__ in command_," Knock Out said with a smirk. "Lord Megatron is just back to life anyway, and as his medical officer I really want him to take some break."

Soundwave then pointed to the monitor.

"Yeah, we can't just leave them alone, can we? But if we act unnecessarily, we can face Lord Megatron's wrath. Keep monitoring, I will ask for Lord Megatron's advise if we should join the party," the red car was received nod from the quiet one, then walked off.

* * *

Agent Fowler and the FBI intel had their heartbeat racing, as the red semi truck slowly marched through thick forest and finally noticed the dim light. The hideout was huge, with a big and tall gate surrounding it, like a fortress. They didn't need to worry about being spotted by any people, because the location was so far away from human population and there wouldn't be anyone going to such place.

Optimus parked in front of the black gate. The undercover agent hopped down from the truck to meet with Barba who was standing in front of the gate.

"Who's that girl?" Agent Fowler whispered as he noticed a young girl was standing behind Barba. He was skeptical by the fact that he saw 13 or 14 years old girl was in mafia's hideout.

"You bring the thing?" Barba asked.

"Yes, it's on the trailer. I hope you keep your words with 10 millions dollars, Barba," the agent played. "The money first, then the thing."

"Don't worry, I always keep my words to my clients. I think this isn't the place for talk, should we go inside? Who's that anyway?" Barba asked to the man who was sitting behind the wheel.

"My partner, he's a newbie," the agent responded calmly. "Now, I'm on tight schedule and very, very busy. I want you to make things fast." He knew that going inside enemy's territory was a bad idea.

"You shouldn't worry about it, buddy, we're on business and I'm planning to get our partnership to the next level. Just get inside for a minute, a coffee or tea will be good. Or, is there anything keeping you from visiting my home?" Barba asked.

The intel was pretty nervous now, could it be that Barba already sniffed their operation. Anyway, he didn't want to blow his cover, so he played along. "As you wish, Mr. Barba, I also have something else to discuss with you."

"My pleasure. Oh yeah, with the truck, please," Barba said.

Agent Fowler and Optimus drove inside until they disappeared behind the big gate. Team Eagle watched as they entered the hideout completely out of their sight. "Lieutenant Thompson, they're entering the hideout," a man with binocular reported to his boss.

"_This is Ratchet, Optimus' signal is disappearing from my radar, what's happening there?_" Ratchet called.

"Optimus is inside human hideout," Arcee reported. "I don't think it's big deal though, human mafias cannot hurt Optimus in their petite way."

"Wait, does it mean that their base is blocking signal?" Thompson questioned the femme. He reached for his radio. "This is Thompson for all teams, we shall wait. If they don't come out within 18 minutes, we will start the open fire."

"_Roger that, Lieutenant Thompson_," team Serpent replied.

* * *

Agent Fowler was still inside the truck as they entered the big garage of the hideout. The intel agent was walking together with Barba and Aria. The agents were surprised as the garage door slammed shut. They were practically trapped now.

The henchmen were opening the trailer and checking over the cocaine. Barba was pretty pleased by that. "Oh yes, this is really high class thing," he said as he checked over the quality.

"I told you, man. So, how about our deal? No less than 10 million, remember?" the agent was still playing.

"Don't worry, we always keep our words. That's why we're in the top of mafia world now. But, our fame isn't due to our integrity alone," Barba motioned Aria to do _the usual_. "Because, it's our top priority not to leave any trace behind."

Aria came forward and transformed her right arm.

"In the name of Uncle Sam what the hell IS THAT?!" Fowler was horrified, oblivious to him, Optimus was too.

The girl was about to shoot the horrified agent until Optimus interfered. He sped off between her and the agent. Aria eventually jumped back in order to avoid being ran over.

"I gotta say, it's pretty smart for you to bring an ally, FBI agent," Barba announced, things were taking turn to the worse now.

"How do you know?" the agent was recovering from his shock.

"I have an ally inside FBI, and he's pretty useful for case like this," the big boss revealed.

"You have insider in FBI…?"

"He told me that you're going to raid this place with _unusual ally_," Barba commanded Aria to fire at the truck.

The girl opened fire, the truck dodged. As more fires continued, Optimus had no choice but transforming to dodge the rest of the blasts. He rolled over and stood up with the humans on his hand. That was when Aria couldn't believe her eyes for the first time.

_Is that…_it was the mech who she saw only in Arianna's memory, but he was standing in front of her now. The red mech had this weird look to her, as he had never seen a human growing a cannon from hand. Aria had even weirder look, however. No mistake about it, he was Optimus Prime, Arianna's father. There was this huge feeling inside her chest. She was…happy?

"Looks like the rumor about giant robot is true," Barba said. "02, bring that thing down!"

_No!_ Aria mentally screamed, but miraculously she was able to fight off the command.

"What's wrong, 02? I told you to attack! Get over with it now!"

The command attacked her processor, the more she resisted, the more painful it was. She fell to her knees by clutching her head. There was no way she could hurt Arianna's beloved father.

Barba was dumbfounded, was his weapon malfunctioning? Then, one henchman came by and whispering something about _preparation complete_. "Good, go for it now!"

Optimus didn't notice a big prod came over his head. It clamped his neck and shocked him with electricity, eventually knocked him out together with the humans. He fell to the ground with big shake.

"NO!" Aria cried out, it was the first time she was able to speak on her own. But, she couldn't do more than that, she was still under restriction of Barba's command.

"What the damn is wrong with you? Whatever, the scientist team is here. They will work to their new project but you'll be checked for first thing," Barba said as Optimus' body was lowered to the basement using elevator on the floor.

The ponytail girl was horrified, they were going for Optimus now? Slowly, she stood up and followed Barba to the basement. She had this horror inside her mind. Would Optimus be disassembled in front of her eyes much like Arianna? Optimus was a sentient being, not a toy. No, she couldn't let those criminals lay their dirty hand on Arianna's father. Not after what they've done to Arianna and her.

Now she had the power to do it, she didn't want to feel the same regret again.

* * *

Outside…

7 minutes had just passed, but the teams were feeling uneasy as the silence of the forest yelled on their ears. They had this very bad vibe.

"Boss, I don't think we can wait any longer," one team Eagle spoke, he was nervous.

"No, we can't foil our plan," Thompson replied, although he was uneasy as well.

"It's pretty quiet there," the man with binocular was still at watch. "I suspect that the hideout itself is signal proof and soundproof."

"Then what's the deal with the loud crash just before?"

"It's like something big hitting the ground," Arcee said, as she was too familiar with the sensation they felt under their feet a minute ago.

When the femme said 'something big', they knew there was trouble.

Thompson finally had it, he reached for his radio. "Attention for all personal, prepare your weapons and armors. We will storm the hideout in 5 minutes."

* * *

It's so hard to write about military stuffs. :3 Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus regained consciousness inside the basement of the hideout. He was shackled with very thick metal clamps in wrists, legs, waist, and chest. He was also imprisoned in electrical cage, and to make things worse, a bunch of scientists were there and converted the basement as makeshift laboratory. He looked around but no sign of Fowler and his partner.

"You were right about bringing our heavy tools here," his attention was brought to the humans who were standing on the platform surrounding his electrical prison. "This thing is...huuuugee, Prof. Kaldovski."

"As you see, with my superior ability of physic and mathematics, I can even predict what will happen in the future," the said Kaldovski gloated in front of his allies. Then, he smirked mockingly to Optimus. "Hey you, big red robot? Do you have a name? Say something, please. Or is it too hard for you to understand our language?"

"Prof, he's working with the human FBI so I'm sure he understands English."

Optimus wasn't bothered the slightest by the scientists' antics, as he was focusing on the girl who could transform. She was on the lower platform, and didn't move her eyes from his optics. They were focusing on each other's eyes and not at anything else. While Optimus was wondering about who that girl was, the ponytail girl was bothered by something.

Why didn't he fight back, or do something to free himself? The metal shackles were thick, but at least he could show some kind of struggling. Plus, she saw him in action in the memory, Optimus was fearless and powerful warrior. So, why didn't he do anything about his bonds or at least shout back to the scientists who made fun of him?

Aria couldn't watch any longer. Before being ordered by anyone, she leapt from the platform, slipping between the electrical bars, and landed on another platform inside the prison, which would be used as easier way for the humans to disassembled Optimus later. She was facing directly to Optimus' face, and they were very, very close to each other.

"What is she doing? Moving around without our order?" Kaldovski's assistant said.

"Let her be, she's a robot too, remember? Perhaps she just wants to say hello," and so he didn't make any attempt to call Aria back and just watched.

Aria was in big dilemma, she wanted to rescue Optimus but at the same time, it meant she had to reveal who she was and eventually revealing about Arianna's fate. Aria couldn't think of what Optimus' reaction would be. But, her trouble was not top priority, Optimus' survival first. She lifted her right hand, and opened a panel in the palm. She was doing image transfer from her memory to Optimus' processor.

Inside Optimus' processor, the scene of Aria's and Arianna's imprisonment played. It followed through with the scene of the fateful day, when Aria's life was going to be in hell, and Arianna's life was cut short with cruel way in human's hand.

_My name is Arianna, I'm going to call you Aria. I'm an Autobot sparkling, I came from a planet named Cybertron._

_My father is called Optimus Prime and he's very, very cool!_

_I don't know Arianna, if I ever get out of here, just how...I don't have any memory of who I am or anything...!_

_Be positive Aria! I'm going to protect you. I will never leave your side._

_ARIANNA! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Hey girl, what's your name again? Project 02?_

_...Yes..._

* * *

Optimus was speechless as the short movie played inside his processor. After the memory transfer was complete, Optimus had this horror, shock, and disbelief in his optics.

Aria was hurt to see the Prime's expression like that, but the truth had to be told at any cost. It was pretty relieving for Aria to be able to share her past to someone though. That made her smile a bit, albeit sadly, to Optimus. Then, she whispered to Optimus' audio receptor.

"I'm going to save you."

With that, she brought out her cannon and shot the shackle of Optimus' right wrist to pieces. That action baffled the scientists outside the electrical bars. And when she was about to destroy the other chains, electric shocks attacked her head and made her screaming in pain.

"PROJECT 02, what the f*ck are you DOING?!" the scientists were shocked and furious.

Aria's head was on fire, but she was resolved to break free from her bond. Just an hour ago she wanted to die. But now, she wanted to life. It was like a gift for her as an explosion from the upper ground shook the entire basement. The scientists were shocked by the sudden vibration and eventually broke Aria free from their command. She proceeded to destroy the electrical bars one by one.

"What's THAT?!" the humans were in panic as the explosions continued. They heard a number of rifle shootings and loud footsteps, indicating a large amount of people entered the upper base with hurry. It hit to them, the authorities were storming their hideout.

Kaldovski eventually saw what the girl was doing after he recovered from the shock. He shouted more command to her processor. "02! We're under attack! Kill that red alien and help us to run away!"

"What about Mr. Barba and his men? We have to...!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, I don't want to go to jail with that stinky mafia!" then it was clear that the scientist wasn't as loyal as everyone thought before. "Project 02, this is an order from your inventor! Blast that blue head!"

It was too painful for Aria to resist the command, she crouched down as she tried to resist the burning pain in the processor. But, as painful as it was, there was no way she could kill Optimus. Then, Arianna's words flashed in her mind, it was when she asked her about escaping their imprisonment just before they were brought to the laboratory.

_Well, I still don't know if I have the chance to get out of here. But I will try anyway. I might be a sparkling, but I want to be a powerful warrior like my father. Therefore, I'm not going down without a fight._

_I'm not going down without a good fight as well..._it was Aria's own words echoing. Slowly, she stood up, and she faced Kaldovski with this burning anger inside her eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE USING ME TO HURT SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT!" she screamed those words with pure rage. That was it, she was going to be free.

The 'expert doctor' was having his mouth hanging open, it was the first time he heard the cyborg he created shouted with emotion, which he thought the girl wasn't capable of. Well, he was entirely wrong. Before he recovered from his shock, his ears were blasted by a loud roar from the girl.

Aria was throwing her head back and roared as loud as she could. Then with that, she channeled her upgraded mode, mode 2. Her entire skins changed color and type, from cream colored skin to sea-green metal skin. With that, her limbs grew ten times longer and wider. Within seconds, she transformed into 13 feet giant femme.

Kaldovski was in pure horror, but it wasn't long because he had completed the upgraded software for controlling the giant form. "Hey, give me the Mode 2 controller from my suitcase!" he instructed his assistant.

"Here, doctor!" his assistant threw him a gadget.

"Not this one! This is my iPhone 5!" the said brand new Apple product was smashed to the floor.

"This one?!" the assistant gave him another.

"Give me a break, this is my blood-glucose checker!" smashed again

"How about this?!"

"ARE YOU RETARDED?! This is my digital memo!" another smash.

"HOW CAN I TELL THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN THESE THINGS?!" The assistant had enough, he threw the suitcase to the floor and revealing a bunch of gadgets in similar shapes and colors.

"I can! The Mode 2 controller is 5.4 mm thin, weighed 103.5 grams, total volume 3.34 inches cubic. The color is 86% white and 14% black, and the lower button is 6.7 mm in diameter! Here is it!" being genius wasn't always practical. The genius doctor picked up the gadget he wanted, but it was already too late.

"Have you done yet, doctor?" the big-sized Aria was aiming her cannon to the scientists. As the white-coated men looked around, they were the only ones left behind as the others already fled through secret passage way.

"My blood-glucose level is dropping, I think," that was only comment from the genius as the cannon was shot to them. The scientists hurriedly jumped to avoid the blast and crash-landing to the lower floor. The upgraded controller was crushed in the blast. Miraculously, they were still conscious and ran away in horror.

"WAIT!" Aria, with her new form, was now thirsty for revenge, as she stomped to chase the fleeing humans.

"Arianna...?" those words from Optimus stopped her, as he finally freed himself from his bonds. "Is...that you...?" he already saw the memory, but the femme stood before him was having similar forms to his daughter, with differences in color, size, and shape.

That was the worst case scenario Aria had to face. She already gave Optimus the images, but it seemed like she had to make things clear, which hurt her even more. She had to tell the tragic news from her mouth and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Aria slowly turned around, she looked directly to Optimus' face, she had to do this.

"I'm terribly sorry...Optimus, sir, but I'm not Arianna. And...I'm afraid to tell you...that she's...no longer..." too painful to say the next word, but when she looked at the optics, the mighty Prime already got the idea. Those optics pierced her like a spear, and she turned away her eyes to avoid it.

"How...?" Optimus' voice was cracked.

"...Those humans...merged her body and mine, to create a half human and half machine weapon. They took control completely of me, and handed me to mafia organization..." the sea-green half-Autobot continued her story.

"...And you, were behind the the case of human slaughters...?" the Prime asked again.

The girl finally realized that Optimus already knew about the murder cases involving her as main suspect. "...Yes..." but the truth had to be told, and although there were conditions, it was the fact that she killed humans with her hands, with Arianna's hands. The Prime might despise her from now on.

_Arianna..._Optimus painfully close his optics, his spark was aching terribly. He already had the hence that his beloved daughter might already be gone, but he never wished to hear that it was true. Arianna was already dead, nowhere to be found in living world, even before he had a chance to see her for the last time or say his last words. Even before he had a chance to be a proper father for her, as he promised before.

The two of them completely avoided eye contacts, and were deep in each other's thoughts.

* * *

At the very same time in upper ground...

"THIS IS POLICE! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND SURRENDER!" the FBI already stormed the base with their weapons on guard. Inside the hideout, there were about 20-30 members of Dynasty 8, and they were scattered in panic. Because, when situation like this broke out, there was a protocol for them.

"Call our weapon, 02!"

And oblivious to them, it was already useless. The '02' didn't appear after the tenth times of call. They were depending on the girl too much, and they hadn't had weapon training for one month. One month, but it was enough to make them forget how to fight back on their own. They were running outside as FBI authorities ripped apart their base with grenades and medium level explosives. The first plan was to get them to outside.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were watching the scene from far away in their vehicle mode.

The base was on fire but the gate wasn't, armed men were standing guard on the gate, preventing the criminals from escaping.

"THIS IS OUR LAST WARNING, SURRENDER!" Thompson was shouting the warning to the Dynasty 8. When he looked around though, there was no sign of Barba their leader, although the boss was sighted among them when they stormed the hideout. He must have escaped.

Scared, panicked, and disoriented, but the mafias didn't lose their stubbornness. They pulled out their handguns and rifles, preparing to fight back.

"WE are the one to warn you! We're Dynasty 8, we're a KINGDOM OF THE UNITED STATES!" Barba's assistant tried to look tough. "Don't you know that we have a weapon that can destroy New York City in single blast?! It will come out over your head in any minutes and blast your heads to pieces, like the pests we got rid off recently!" all bark no bite.

Thompson and his team Eagle weren't intimidated, the Lieutenant just shot his rifle to the air. It was the sign for their backup to come out. Team Serpent was called to the action, the reason why they were named 'Serpent' because their number was HUGE. That was their another plan, intimidating opponent by numbers. Pretty soon team Serpent came in, they spread and trapped the mafias, like a python constricted a prey. Helicopters with machine guns were also coming airborne with flashlights aimed to the criminals.

"Oh yeah, you might have a mass-destructive weapon on your hand. You think you can scare us?! TELL YOU WHAT, we're not going back with tails tucked between legs! We are soldiers who have to protect our country at any cost, we will STARE DEATH IN THE EYES and WALK FORWARD!" Thompson declared. "Today in the name of justice, there will be prove that we're not going to lose against stinky criminals like you!"

Being intimidated in such level, it took courages larger than ocean for Dynasty 8 to still hold their chests up and not to lower their shoulders in coward pose. Sadly, their wits weren't sturdier than a toothpick. Dynasty 8 was proved to be nothing more than a bunch of cowards.

"_ATTACK_!" the Lieutenant announced.

"_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHH!_"

"_YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CRIMINALS_!"

All teams were armed with huge bats and bulletproof shield, and they swarmed the cowardice mafias simultaneously. The only way to take them down without any casualty was beating them to pulp.

* * *

The Autobots were watching the ambush in awe.

"That's really something..." Arcee said. "Those humans are no different with us, huh?"

"Exactly, they may be squishy, but they have wits like a metal," Bulkhead commented.

"Wow, is that a praise?" the motorcycle teased.

"I was about to say the same to you," the green bot argued back. "Still, I give them few more points."

"Me too," Arcee couldn't agree more, the humans were displaying the braveness as equally as the Seven Primes, albeit they were facing their own kind, not Cybertronian. But alas, the Autobots were fighting Decepticons for eons and yet they still couldn't create such moving and inspirational scene. They almost forgot the pride to be the Autobots, they were on justice's side and they weren't supposed to lose against the tyrant Decepticons. That night, they took some lessons from the petite humans.

_Where's the boss anyway?_ Bumblebee asked.

"_This is Ratchet. Optimus' signal has came back to life, because whatever blocking the signal was destroyed. But, he might require back up, as I detected white energon signal at the same coordinate as Optimus'!"_ Ratchet warned them.

"That 'White' is here?" Bulkhead was alarmed.

"We should go. Ratchet, where's the..." before Arcee could speed off, they heard very familiar jet engines sounds coming. When they looked up with their improved vision, they saw multiple purple airplanes were just a minute to their location.

"Why it should be them...?" Bulkhead groaned to the airplanes with Decepticon symbol on their wings.

* * *

So, how about this one? The dramatic scene for Optimus will have to wait a bit because I like cliffhanger, haha.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in FBI headquarters, the human operators were very excited as they knew that their teams were on the verge of success. They couldn't see the actual fight but they got the hint as they heard the transmission from the Lieutenants.

"Go for it, soldiers! Punch down those cocky mafias!" they all cheered up, jumping, and any other antics.

"CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN PLEASE!" Ratchet wasn't in the same mood, as the Autobots' situation wasn't as good as it sounded. Optimus was with the unknown White Cybertronian and to his shock, there was sign of Decepticons heading toward the battlefield, clearly to make things even worse. What was more frustrating, he tried repeatedly to contact his old friend, but there was no response. "Ratchet to Optimus, be on your guard, can YOU HEAR ME?!"

"What's wrong, doc?" one technician approached the larger section of the base where the medic bot installed his devices.

"Don't call me doc! I detected a white energon signal in the location, and to make things worse, Decepticons are approaching. And I can't reach Optimus in anyway, despite his signal is clear in my screen now," Ratchet vented in frustration. On his screen, Optimus' life signal and the White signal were planted in their feet, they weren't showing any movement at all. "Optimus, can you hear me?! What's going on over there?!"

* * *

"_What's happening there, Optimus?!" _Ratchet's communication fell to deaf audio as the Prime was still in deep shock of the tragic news. He stood still like a dead statue, his optics also showed no sign of life there. He was completely devastated.

The sea-green little femme was feeling guilty after she delivered the news herself. That was when she realized how important a family was to the fearsome warrior she saw in Arianna's memory. And now, everything was taken from him, and Aria could knew how painful and tragic it was, as Arianna too, was taken from her. Reminding herself that the pathetic human scientists were responsible for Arianna's demise, once again Aria was burned with desire for revenge.

"Those humans are going to pay for this, I will make sure of it," with her bigger form, she was about to give chase to the fleeing humans, to give them the taste of their own medicine.

Optimus was snapped back to reality when he heard those dangerous and grudging words. He dashed forward and held back the femme. "Wait, whatever things you are about to do, I do not want you to take those humans' lives away."

"And why not?! Haven't I made it clear, they killed Arianna, I saw it with my own eyes!" Aria was skeptical for Optimus' decision. "They deserves a payback, don't they?! Why don't you think for the same? Or don't tell me you already forgot about how they made fun of you just before?! Why don't you...?!"

The mighty Prime folded back his battle mask to show his face better. "What do they call you, young femme?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Aria's anger was extinguished a little as the big and warm hand touching her shoulder. "...Arianna called me Aria," no way she was going to introduce herself as 'Project 02'. "She named me after her..."

"Listen Aria, as devastated as I am for what happened to my daughter, revenge is not the answer for everything. I will not put any human's life in misery simply for my own selfishness," he stated. "Please, this is a request from me, don't let yourself being consumed by evil thoughts. I'm certain Arianna also doesn't want you to kill humans anymore."

Aria was baffled, the wise Prime was right. She almost forgot about one thing, when she was still working for the organization, she longed for the chance to be free and not to take anymore lives. She was now free, but she completely forgot about that wish, instead she was thirsty for revenge and would blast one or two heads later, this time with her own will and conscious. She almost sank lower again, if it wasn't for Prime's intervention. Aria finally knew why the Prime was so honored in his own right. She idolized him in instant.

"I'm sorry, you're right..." Aria was giving in. "They don't deserve any of it, anyway."

Optimus was relieved, when he finally heard the frantic call from Ratchet. "I'm still intact, Ratchet," he replied.

"_For Primus sake! Listen, we have a situation, Decepticons are approaching in your exact location!" _with that, the Prime's optics widened.

"I am on my way," he pulled out his battle mask again. "Aria, there's another path. And if you wish to change your way of living, I will be glad to accept you" He offered his hand.

Aria was even more surprised, she expected the red Prime to be angry or something, but in fact he didn't. For the Prime, perhaps there was more than just what she saw in Arianna's memory. "It's also my resolution for a long time, sir. But, I think we have to do this later. You have Decepticons approaching, right? Go and help your team."

"How you...?" Optimus frowned, how this little girl knew about Decepticons or he was coming with a team when she wasn't originating from their planet?

It was no time for the explanation. "I'll explain later, meanwhile I'll go for the humans. They have to be caught and brought to justice. Don't worry, I won't kill them, you have my words," to prove it, she reverted back to human form, as if she couldn't do anything in that form.

But Optimus was convinced, he nodded before dashing away to opposite way from the girl.

"_Optimus, the white energon signal was disappearing, what've you done?"_ another frantic call from Ratchet.

Optimus looked past to the human girl but he didn't stop his tracks. He was wondering if the girl could cloak her energon signature simply by transforming to human. "Long story, old friend."

* * *

"We got escapee?" Thompson asked his men as they finally subdued the mafias and gathered them in circle with their hands and legs tied up. Not to mention, they looked like panda with bruises on their eyes.

"There's no sign of their leader, sir," the man reported back with a salute. "Our men are still on the search and we have the helicopters," he mentioned to the helicopters which were scooping the entire area from the air. "We should get him very soon."

Thompson nodded but he was baffled by the sound of explosions from far away. "What's that?!" he asked.

"Looks like the Autobots are having their own guest, sir!"

That was true, the Autobots were engaging in serious fight with the Decepticon, per instruction from Ratchet, they moved the battlefield away from the human.

"Decepticon punks!" Bulkhead was in action with his wrecking ball, his archenemy Breakdown was there. As usual, they were in destructive fight.

Optimus came in time to save Bumblebee from being pounced down by one Vehicon. "Autobots! Stand your guard! We must not let the Decepticons get close to the human area!" he announced.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Arcee was concerned of her leader. "Did you get in fight with this White bot? What is this White looks like?"

Optimus was silent for few moments. "She is a very unfortunate girl..." he merely answered, it was surprising considering he was just devastated by the loss of his daughter.

"So it's 'she' huh? It looks like our Ratchet was right about this White being femme. Should we call these Whites angels now?" the blue motorcycle took reference from human's culture about pure and white angels.

"In my opinion she just has the characteristic of it," Optimus said as he dodged a blast. He remembered those sea green armors. "She resembles one whom I considered to be angel of my life, but sadly I couldn't keep my promise to her."

With that, Arcee's smile faded. "Optimus, who are you talking about?"

* * *

The helicopters and search teams were scooping the entire forest hunting for the mob boss Barba. But unbeknownst to them, Barba wasn't going anywhere. He was on his private office located in underground basement, underground was always the best choice for hiding.

Barba clearly abandoned his mafia organizations for his own survival, as he was about to escape from underground pass. He was at his office to take some important documents, his own ID, and everything else's, and he was ready to flee, until he bumped with Kaldovski in his door.

"Now I'm glad you finally showed your sorry ass here," the mob boss was enraged. "WHERE WERE YOU when I called your phone for hundredth times? And where's my assistant, the girl?!"

"She went out of control, and as she transformed to her mode two, it's all over," the doctor was devastated as well.

"WHAT THE F*CK?! I remembered it was you who warned me not to take the step! What have you done to my property?!"

"YOUR property? Excuse me, it was me who created that cyborg! I thought we already agreed that she was ours!" the doctor argued back with louder voice.

"Then why you broke it?! I thought we were partners?!"

"PARTNERS IN YOUR DREAM! I'm all tired of your non stop sh*ts, stinky mafia!" Kaldovski spat. "Just think about it, you WERE NOTHING on your own. It was us who made the cyborg so you could continue dreaming in your sick ambition!"

"Are you two talking about me?" they turned their head around to see Aria, in human form, was standing in the corridor with her hands folded. Scattered behind her were knocked out fleeing scientists from before, they were still alive. Aria zoomed over the two arguing men and immediately trashed Kaldovski aside with a single punch, knocking him out cold. "One more down, one left," she muttered as she turned around to Barba.

"Hey, 02, there you are..." Barba hated to admit it, but he was intimidated by the angry looks of the girl.

"Who is it you called 02? I'm no longer your toy, _Barba_rian," Aria said as she cornered the mafia boss to the nearby wall. "Think you're safe and sound in this secret hiding spot? Think again, I know all of your secret hiding spots all over the United States. Even if you flee from here, I know where to hunt you down. So, what does it feels like when your weapon is turning against you?"

"Horrible, you know. Now, I bet you want to finish some matters with me? So, why don't you just go with it? Blast my head, it will be my ultimate pleasure to be finished by my own ultimate weapon," Barba was creepy to the end.

Aria shook her head. She no longer had the thirst for revenge, she thought this way was better. "No, that will be too easy. You will face justice for everything you had done, for me and anyone else. Although, you were right about unfinished matter," as she said that, she stepped forward and punched Barba as hard as she could. As petite as she was, she could pack a heavy punch. Her ex-boss was thrown to the wall harshly with big bruise on his eye and bleeding nose. "Now, it's finished. As my ex-boss, I want to advise you, surrender peacefully to the police."

"I'm surprised to hear that from you, half-machine," Barba snickered. "Think about it when they get their hands into you. As you know, you were the one who killed those people with your hands. I don't think I will be the only one who will face death penalty. You surely will be dissected as well."

"And do you think I'm afraid of it?" Aria replied with no fear. "My life is hellish thanks to your sick mafia organization, so I don't mind for a hellish punishment. One thing you should know, I'm not going down without a good fight. Now, stand up!" Aria reached his collar and dragged him to the outside.

* * *

But as she opened the hatch to the upper ground, she was rather shocked by a Vehicon was thrown across her head. She looked up to see that the hatch was in middle of the area where the Autobots were fighting Decepticons. "Decepticons...! Oh, this isn't going to be good," she muttered. The Vehicons stood up and immediately set his optics to the two humans. Aria was prepared to bring out her cannon until Optimus stepped forward and shielded them.

"Aria, get that man out of here!" the Prime instructed.

"Yes sir!" Aria was baffled, it was the first time ever someone was covering her. It was...a nice feeling. She dragged Barba to where the FBI was transporting their prisoners.

"Hey, isn't that the boss?" Thompson finally took notice of Aria dragging the man. "Who are you, little lady? What are you doing in this forest?" he felt it was strange that a young girl was all alone in the forest at midnight, but didn't have suspicious over that.

Until Fowler stepped in. "That's the girl!" he shouted. "That's the girl who could grow a cannon from her hand and she attacked us!"

Soon, the team was alerted, Thompson also put his distance immediately and pointed his rifle to the little girl. "Put your hands where I can see them!" he was reluctant to say those words to a little girl, and she didn't show any sign of fighting back.

Aria sighed, but she knew it couldn't be helped. After all, she was with Dynasty 8 all these times. She was thinking of her next action, until Optimus and his team came by after finishing their business with the Cons.

"Lieutenant Thompson, please put your weapon down," Optimus transformed, kneeled down and shielded the girl with his huge palm. "She's with me, and she means no harm to anybody."

"Prime, I hope you don't forget that she's working with the mafia, and she shot us in the garage!" Fowler was still fearful toward the young girl.

"She was being controlled by the criminals, and all her actions against us before were all against her will," Optimus explained with calm tone, he wasn't moving his hand from Aria's front. "And I owed her so much for saving me. She's at our side now."

Aria was rather surprised that the Prime was defending her, that hand kept her safe. But, she was still scared, and sad. She held onto Prime's finger for some comfort. Optimus felt the touch, and as he glanced to the girl, she was shaking terribly.

Fowler was about to speak more when Thompson held him back. "Special Agent Fowler, please cut it off. That girl is scared," the Lieutenant had soft spot for children, and he couldn't stand to see a young girl shaking like that. "She's just a little girl."

"I..." Aria was breaking into tears, her long kept tears were finally out. "I...I didn't mean it..." she sobbed, and leant at Optimus' hand for support. "I didn't want to kill, but they made me to do it! Those mafias played me like remote control car and they made me killing those people! They made me doing their dirty jobs so they didn't taint their own hands!" she shrieked. "And...there was nothing I could do, I couldn't fight back!"

That scene broke the hearts of everyone presented. They finally realized the ponytail girl had been through very hard time. Thompson put down all of his weapons and walked slowly to the girl. Aria was bit wary of him, after what she experienced with adult man. But as the Lieutenant held her hand, the girl was comforted a bit.

"It's okay, young girl, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore..." with that, Aria broke into heartbreaking cry in his embrace. Optimus watched it with aching spark. He was still grieving over his loss of Arianna, but now he had soft side for the other girl who was at Arianna's side leading to her last moment of life. There was no way the Prime could turn his back over Aria.

* * *

"This is Lieutenant Thompson reporting back to base, the Dynasty 8 is finally subdued, they are on the way to the station for further questioning now. We have hard time with their leader, but everything is being handled now," the Lieutenant reported over his radio. "We also discovered that the organization worked together with possibly illegal research facility, and they even have insider in FBI, so I'm looking for some throughout investigation inside Criminal Division when I get back. Thompson out."

After the whole ordeal, Aria finally had the chance to see the Autobots for the first time clearly. Some of them weren't stranger for the half-Autobot. For starter, she recognized the blue femme immediately. In the memory, Arianna was clearly fond of her.

"So, you're the girl who rescued Optimus?" Arcee first asked. "He said you're an Autobot femme, not a human."

"_Miss Arcee,_ he's not lying," in the memory Arianna referred Arcee as that. Aria transformed to her Autobot mode for demonstration.

"WOW!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumped back in surprise.

"Wow, I can get better view of you in this form, Bulkhead. Your head is bigger than I thought," Aria smiled to the green bot.

"How do you know our names?" the blue motorcycle asked again.

"Arianna told me about you, Miss Arcee. You were in action in Iacon City, when the Autobots were evacuating Arianna and the others from the city, you were there together with your partner, right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I did remember being in evacuation mission with Tailgate, but I had never met Optimus' sparkling," Arcee browsed her memory bank to see if she missed something crucial.

"You may not know Arianna, but she knew you. She saw you from far away and in instant became your fan," Aria replied. "So she immediately asked for information for who you were, and that was how she got your name, Miss Arcee. I can't agree more, you were awesome in action."

Arcee widened her eyes in surprise, she didn't know that at all. And that brought embarrassment to her, Arianna knew her when the blue motorcycle had no idea who Arianna was.

"Okay, then how do you my name? I was never in evacuation mission," Bulkhead asked.

"But your data was in labor construction name lists. Arianna once snuck inside Hall of Records and she read almost any documents being held there," Aria said. "When she opened the file of construction bots, your name was in it together with your image."

"That still doesn't explain why you know how we look like," Arcee asked again.

"I know, because I saw you. Arianna's memory is inside my processor now," the girl finally revealed.

Bumblebee widened his optics and asked Aria something.

"Yeah sure, I also saw you, although I have no idea what your name is. What? Bumblebee, what a nice name," Aria giggled to the cute name. "Nice to meet you, Bee. You were awesome too, in the Cybertron I mean."

"You have Arianna's memory?" this time, it was Optimus.

"Yeah, thanks to that, I can see Cybertron inside my head too," Aria stared directly to Optimus. "And Megatron, when he kidnapped Arianna from Youth Sector. She...missed you a lot."

Optimus turned away his optics, he couldn't forget of that day. He rushed to the site as fast as he could, but when he arrived at the Sector, it was already too late.

"Excuse me," Fowler walked in. "I'm afraid to break the party, but we should leave this place right now. You can go back to your base, just leave everything to us."

"Very well Agent Fowler. Rafael, prepare for GroundBridge," Optimus contacted his base. "Autobots, we're going back. And Aria, you might want to come with us," Optimus kneeled down to the girl who reverted back to human form.

"As for that Prime, I'm sorry, but she's coming with us. She was involved together with Dynasty 8 and therefore will go through some questionings," Fowler regretfully said.

Optimus was baffled, he usually would respect the black man's decision. But, he was reluctant to let that girl go. He didn't know why, but he wanted to take her with him. The Prime thought it may be because Aria was merged with his daughter, but there was something more than that.

"Don't worry Prime, under special circumstances, she might come clean for this case. We will take a good care of her, and as soon as the investigation complete, I will make sure that she's released with not guilty charge. After that, I will leave the decision to you," Fowler said, he could read what was inside Optimus' mind. "She will go through fully laboratory examination, and we will locate her family if she has one."

Aria shivered a bit when she heard 'laboratory examination', she was pretty lethargic with 'laboratory'. Plus, she wasn't sure if locating her family would be easy, and if she ever had family, would they accept her in that condition?

"Optimus, don't worry about it," Aria reassured the Prime, after all, she didn't want to burden him. "We will be in touch when I get the chance."

"Very well," Optimus stood up as the GroundBridge portal opened. He was still reluctant, but after Aria said so, he had no choice. And, he probably wouldn't get the chance to take the girl under his wing, as the girl was partly human, and she might have someone out there looking for her. Anyway, he just wished the girl finally had happy life from now on.

Aria watched as the portal closed. "So that's the one they called GroundBridge, huh? Pretty awesome, be able to go all around the world freely..."

"Kid, we should go," Fowler said.

"Yes sir," Aria was free from now on, but her ordeal wasn't over yet. Nevertheless, she wouldn't be scared over it, as she would give her good fight.

She was finally free.


	12. Chapter 12

It was morning, and the news of Dynasty 8 capture was spreading to the whole nations. The mafias were on big scale of fame since they were reported to kill people they've worked with in recent months. Newspapers, TV, magazines, radios, they were all going crazy about reporting the case.

"DYNASTY 8 IS NOW DYNASTY 0," that was the headline of most newspapers.

The public was also interviewed in the news channel. "What do you say about this case, ma'am?" a reporter asked a passerby for a live interview.

"I gotta say, this is very big thing. We can finally sleep without worry, it's all thanks to the FBI."

But there was one thing.

"A trial will be hold in the next week or so. Dynasty 8 had been found guilty for drugs, weapons and human organs smuggling, and countless murders. They will face up to life prison as the charge of child abuse is also being raised," Jack read the newspaper inside the base. "It turns out that they forced a 14 year old girl to kill their victims." In the first page there was a photo of Aria with her face being blurred. "Phew...this mafia is really something."

"Geez, why don't they say anything about a girl half Autobot or something," Miko was at his side.

"Miko, that's against the rule," Raf was busy looking at the news over internet.

"I know, I know, but I really want to see this girl for real," Miko said. "Isn't it awesome? Bulkhead told me that this girl can transform into giant robot!"

The said green bot was with the other Autobots except Ratchet, talking to Fowler over the monitor.

"Considering that this Aria girl is still below age and there's already solid proof that she wasn't involved directly with Dynasty 8, there's huge chance that she will come out clear," Fowler told the relieving news.

"That's good huh," Bulkhead was sighing in relief.

"Good, but there's another thing. She can't remember any single thing about her origin, therefore it will be difficult to track down her families. We cannot put her image directly into media because we don't want to risk your cover being blown. With that said, we have to do some kind of sneaky things to look for her parents," Fowler wiped his forehead.

"How is she doing there, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked.

"She's fine, although there's concern with Post Trauma Syndrome Disorder. You see, it took an hour for us to get her inside the laboratory. She was shaking and very traumatic. She said something about seeing her friend dying in front of her as the reason. It's clear that experience alone left very deep trauma on her," the agent sighed in defeat. "Even when she finally was able to get inside the laboratory, once she laid on the table for X-ray, 10 seconds later she would suffocate. Poor girl..."

It was dawned on the Prime that although he didn't see Arianna for the last time, Aria did see her last moment but in very traumatic way. The ponytail saw Arianna dying right in front of her, which Optimus thought he too, wouldn't be able to imagine. To imagine how much suffering the very young girl had to bear, made Optimus' spark ached.

"So, can you finally know if she can be...cured?" Jack peeped in.

"About that, your CMO is still determining it. You might want to say if we're slow at work, but that girl is very hard to handle, I can't blame her though. But your medic is the expert for it, you know," Fowler replied.

* * *

It was true, being handled by Ratchet not human scientists was less traumatic for the girl. She wasn't being traumatized by laboratory tools only, but also human scientists dressed in white coat. Ratchet was examining her in converted helicopter hangar in FBI headquarter. Aria was in her Autobot mode so the medic could examine her in easier way. Although, things weren't as easy as it sounded.

"Ratchet, can you get over with it, please?" even in her Autobot mode, she couldn't stand laying down on examination table for too long. 5 minutes was enough to make her feel nauseous.

"Okay, okay, you might sit up now," Ratchet knew how traumatic that girl, thankfully he was able to scan her in quicker way thanks to super technologies of Cybertron. "Hmm, from my examination, I'm afraid to tell you that there's no way to get you back as completely human. Your DNA is so altered together with your entire body and there's no way to separate those genetics that already merged into one."

Aria didn't reply, she already predicted that. Her main concern wasn't herself, but the grieving father of Arianna. "So, there's no way you can at least assemble Arianna to one piece again, huh?"

"You heard it. Besides, not all of Arianna's body parts were transplanted to you," the medic added. "The weaponry, servos, joints, you have almost all except some of circuits and memory bank."

"What?!" now Aria was shocked to the end. "That can't be, I have her memory!"

"Which is why, I have to question you if that's the fact," Ratchet now pushed aside his monitor for direct questioning.

"Do you want to say that I'm lying? For what reason I have to lie about that? I tell you the truth, I can see everything Arianna had seen and remembered inside my head!" Aria argued her points.

"Even if her memory bank isn't existed in your processor?"

"About that, I don't know, I even don't wanna know what's inside my processor. But let's face the fact," Aria continued. "How could I identify Optimus, Miss Arcee, you and Bulkhead just by one sight? I may obtained your names from Arianna, but there was no way I could know what you look like by name alone. If you want a proof, I can describe what Cybertron looks like..."

"There's no need, you already done that before," the medic sighed in defeat, he sat down on big metal box. He had this devastated look on his faceplate.

Aria knew that Optimus wasn't the only one grieving over Arianna's death. Ratchet was the other one from the team who had interaction with Arianna when she was alive.

"Ratchet, I know you miss her. Optimus and I miss her too, greatly," Aria said. "I know you were close to Arianna as well."

"It was an honor for me as medic to help my best friend with their greatest joy in life," Ratchet confessed. "Arianna, when she first came online, it surprised me how similar she was with Elita, only with blue armor not pink one." He allowed himself some smile for the happy memory. "Arianna displayed the intelligence of Optimus and the caring nature of Elita, no surprise, she was their daughter. You might have known it, Arianna often visited Optimus in Hall of Records and sometimes read the files her father worked on. She was very sweet girl, that was why I didn't mind taking care of her when her parents were too busy."

"Yeah, to the point you allowed her to play inside your office without supervision, then you came back to find your favorite orange wrench was missing. You blamed other sparklings instead of stealing it, but in fact, it was Arianna's doing," Aria told him.

"WHAT?! It was her doing?! Primus..." Ratchet put his hands over his face.

"She was just little sparkling, see?" Aria chuckled, but her smile faded as Ratchet was still covering his face with his hands. "Ratchet, are you okay?"

"It's just...I can't really believe it, that she was gone forever. She was a good girl, why she had to..." Ratchet was aware of the girl in front of him, and immediately stopped himself from continuing.

"It's okay Ratch, I'm well aware of it. You're right, she was very tough for a young sparkling who was just few cycles old," Aria looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know what you think about her, but she is irreplaceable for me. She was the only one who understood me when the others didn't. No offense for this, but, you sounded like Arianna's father. You're grieving a lot more than Optimus."

"There's nothing can be compared with Optimus' losses. He already lost Elita and then his daughter in very young age. You may cannot tell, but he's devastated to the point that he has no more strength for grieving," the medic vented.

"His life is full of suffering eh?" Aria reflected to herself. Optimus already endured so much for a millennia as Autobot's life cycle was far longer. She thought back to when she almost committed suicide. She only had 1 month of hard time but that was enough to destroy her whole. If it wasn't for the Autobots and human authorities interfering, she would be over for good. Now she felt like slapping herself thinking just how weak she was. That wasn't going to happen anymore.

That was, if she managed to get through some of her ordeal.

"So what do you think? If you want it though, I may think some kind of surgery that can..."

"No Ratch," she raised her hand. "I mean, if the chance is almost none, it will be better if we don't. I don't want to be operated on surgery table as experimental thing anymore. That's already enough..."

"The human law enforcement said that you will be cleared from charge. May I ask you what will you do from now on?" the orange medic asked.

"I don't know..." her future was uncertain.


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet was back from FBI headquarters.

"Yo, docbot, hurry up, I'm in emergency," Bulkhead was in the sick bay with a hole at his arms, caused by the fighting with Breakdown the night before.

"Just be patient, Bulkhead. I'm going to test the new medication on you," Ratchet transformed and he was bringing a tube with white energon.

"White energon from Aria?" Arcee asked. "Okay, this is going to be exciting."

Ratchet purposely left the wound on Bulkhead without patching to test if the legend of white energon was true. According to Ratchet, the wound wasn't going to be severe in that level. Being watched by Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus, the medic injected the white energon to Bulkhead.

Bulkhead felt this strange feeling as the energon entered his system. He felt like being boosted up all of the sudden. The audience members were also startled as the wound on Bulkhead's arm was slowly healing itself, and eventually closed up naturally without patch.

"By the Allspark! It's true!" Ratchet was happy to the result. "Your energon level is increased to the maximum by one single injection. This energon is truly a gift from the Primus, a gift for us to win over the war."

"That being said, she can be great asset to us, huh. But, isn't it kind of dangerous, I mean, can she get energon deprivation like us?" the blue femme asked.

"Technically speaking, yes. Because she's more like Cybertronian than a human now. But on the bright side of her half-human nature, she doesn't need constant refuel like us. Her organic part keeps producing and recycling the white energon, much like human producing their blood. With this, we can have limitless supply of legendary white energon..."

"Ratchet, we are not to treat her like a shipping good," Optimus interrupted. "Aria is a sentient being with her own will. I do not want to repeat what the criminal organization had done to her, and eventually left deep scar on her heart."

"I know that old friend, I don't intend to treat her like energon supply. But just think about it..." Ratchet's words left unfinished as Optimus left them, and walked to the command center.

"Say Ratch, I've just being injected by that energon, does it mean that I'm Optimus' sparkling now?" Bulkhead asked.

"Of course not, Bulkhead. Optimus' energon signature carried in the creator genetic is belonged to Aria only," Ratchet explained.

"Wait, so does it mean that Aria is...?" Arcee raised a mystery.

"In terms of signature composition, yes. But I'm afraid no more than that."

* * *

Ever since Optimus found out that his daughter was gone for real, the days had never been the same for the Prime. He wasn't over with his grieving yet, but at the same time, he had this feeling of relief. He was finally clear about his daughter's whereabouts. His long search and wait were finally over, albeit in sad ending.

There was one thing preventing him from grieving too long, Aria. He couldn't stop thinking about her day and night. She wasn't allowed to leave FBI building until the trial for Dynasty 8 was over, since she had nowhere to stay and there was no way they could leave a child living in hotel all alone. Fowler kept him updated with Aria's status, and the latest one bothered the Prime.

"_To be honest, when I visited her yesterday she didn't look so good. She looked very tired, according to the staff, she rarely slept on the bed. I mean, she always sleeps with sitting position, and because of that she didn't get her rest. Geez, just when she could get over with it already? Yeah, I know she had gone through a lot, but, it just frustrates me that I can't do something about it."_

The red mech had this feeling inside him, to go to the girl and protect her. It was already his nature to save someone who badly needed protection. Based on what Fowler told him, it was clear that Aria was scared and alone, no one was there to protect her. It was painful to think about that.

"Agent Fowler, there's one thing I have to make sure, that after this trial is over Aria has a home to go back to, and a family who will accept her," Optimus contacted the agent. Aside for everything, he had a place in his heart for Aria, and he would make sure the girl was safe and sound.

"We're still searching for her family and for now we have nothing. It's just, I don't want to be pessimist and all but I think the chance is pretty slim. I mean, that girl is no longer a normal human. Even if we put her to adoption, I don't think there's a family who will accept her, and plus, she's half Cybertronian..." the black agent sighed. "Poor girl, if only we can find somewhere she can stay even for just a while..."

"Hmmm," Optimus knew he had to make a decision.

At the night, the Prime was worn out for real. He absolutely hated it when he had to go to recharge, as the Decepticons might strike at anytime and he had to be on guard at all time. He laid down on his berth, closing his optics and slowly going into recharge.

* * *

_"Father...?" _

_"Arianna...?" Optimus couldn't believe it as Arianna was standing before him. He walked closer to her, and eventually was able to hug her. It was already a long, long time. _

_"I love you, father, I miss you so much," Arianna said. _

_"I wished for nothing but to see you one more time, my dear," the Prime said. "After all you went through, I'm so sorry, that I can't protect you. I can't even keep my promise, your demise is all my fault..."_

_"It's okay, don't blame yourself. I know that you have other things more important than me," the blue sparkling released the hug and stroked her father's face. "Haven't I told you before, to put the rest of Cybertron before me?" _

_"No Arianna, you're the reason for me to keep fighting. Because I wanted to give you a better life, a better future. But in the end, I failed as your father..."_

_"No, you didn't fail, in fact you're the best father I ever have in my entire life. But, I already knew since the beginning, my life wasn't going to be long," Arianna reflected._

_"What do you mean by that, Arianna?" Optimus looked over his late daughter questioningly. _

_Arianna didn't answer, just hug him again. "However short it is, I'm glad to be able to live with you. The only thing I regret now is, I can't become a warrior just like you. I want to be able to fight alongside you and protect you from any harm," she sighed. "But I guess I don't have to worry about that now, because there's Aria."_

_"Aria?"_

_"Yes, she's very important to me. Father, I have a request for you. Please take care of Aria," she requested. "It hurts me to see she has no family now. She had taught me a lesson, about how it feels when you have someone you want to protect. She made me strong."_

_"Anything you wish, my dear," Optimus nodded. _

_"Now that Aria is free, there's no reason for me to stay around any longer. I came here to say goodbye to you, father," Arianna's body faded. "Mother and I will be waiting for you, after you give your best fight."_

_"I love you Arianna..." the father said._

* * *

The trial was two days ahead, but Aria was beyond nervous. She stayed inside FBI building and the authority had lent her a room in the second floor. She would stay there until the trial was over. After that, she didn't know.

"Hey there, Aria," a woman caretaker was assigned to watch over her. "How's your day? Don't you want to go outside strolling at the yard?"

"Um, perhaps I will do it later..." Aria was sitting on the bed with her head leaning on the wall. She was looked very tired.

"You looked so tired, you were staying up all night again? It's not good for you."

"It's okay, ma'am, I'm used to it," she tiredly answered. Sleep deprivation wasn't that bad for half Autobot, but the caretaker was kept from the secret about who she was. The woman caretaker was only informed about a young girl with no family.

"If you need something, just call me, okay?"

"Thank you ma'am," she sighed again. As kind as the caretaker was, there was no way the woman could understand her. Aria had never laid down on the bed because she was traumatized from laying down on surgery table. In fact, back in her organization day, she also rarely slept, because the dirty job of mafia was usually taking place at night. Whenever her head touched the pillow, the nightmare of that fateful day haunted her immediately. "Just when I can get over this...?" she once again closed her eyes, trying to get some seconds of sleep.

Arianna once again appeared, in her dream.

_"Hey Aria, long time no see."_

_"ARIANNA!" the ponytail girl ran over and embraced the blue bot. "I...I miss you, so much...!" then she remembered about the tragic pasts, when she used Arianna's weaponry for killing humans. "Arianna, I...I'm so sorry..."_

_"No need to apologize, it's not any of your fault. In fact, I'm glad that you can make any use of it, rather than me," Arianna smiled. "I'm just glad that I can still be any use even after I'm dead."_

_Aria was glum again. "You...you can't be serious Arianna. Didn't you tell me before, that you won't go down without any fight?"_

_"My chance to fight is already over. It will be you who continue the rest," Arianna pointed to Aria. "My father once said this to me, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That white energon, I wasn't born with it, neither were you, but you are the one who earns it. And that's not a coincidence or accident."_

_"Do you want to tell me that I will play a part in Autobot-Decepticon war. Arianna, I don't think so. First of all, I wasn't born as Cybertronian, so why should I...?"_

_"You will find out, if you keep living," Arianna sighed. "You know what, I'm pretty satisfied with my life, even if it's short one."_

_"Even if you were dead in the hand of criminals?!" Aria was enraged. "You call that satisfying life?"_

_"Because I met you, that's why," Arianna was smiling. "My departure from you was the sudden one, so there were still so much things I haven't managed to say to you. But there's one thing you have to know. That I love you with all my heart. You mean more than just a friend to me, you're my sister."_

_Aria finally broke into tears. Those words were like magic to her. "I...I love you too, Arianna, I love, love, love you so much. I also...have so many things to say...so many...! I want to be with you...forever...!"_

_"Of course, we're already inseparable, remember?" the blue sparkling hugged her sister. "The memory of mine, I gave it to you as my parting gift. That way, I will live in your heart."_

_"Why should you say that? Even without it, I will never forget you...!" _

_Arianna's body was fading into the light. "Goodbye Aria. I love you so much..."_

_"I love you too, Arianna..."_

Aria opened her eyes slowly. She touched her chest to feel the warmth inside.

She and Arianna were inseparable. And from that day on, she wasn't going to be alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter 14, I'm so sorry that I can't provide the trial scene. I'm bad enough at military stuffs let alone trial stuff.

* * *

The trial for Dynasty 8 was over. They were sentenced variously for each member, varying from 30 years to lifetime prison. Barba was sentenced with death penalty and would be executed next month.

"The illegal research group was also being held responsible for this case, and it was revealed that they were doing various illegal experiments for years," Fowler told the news to team Prime.

"Just, who are they, those scientists, I mean," Jack said.

"Actually, they are scientists who were convicted for illegal experiments in the past or scientists who wanted to do an experiment that was outlawed by the state. You see, they are bunch of crazy scientists. According to Kaldovski, they didn't name their group because they didn't think there was a word in human vocabulary that could fit for them."

"They think themselves as demigod, huh? Sounded like Megatron to me," Bulkhead commented.

"So, they weren't working for the mafia since the beginning?" Raf deducted.

"No, they were once separate groups. And the half-machine experiment, they called it Cyborg Organism Project, they had been conducting it for ten years. That girl Aria, was their latest and most successful result."

"Latest?" Arcee raised her optic ridge.

"Yeah, there was one before her, but they said it was a failure and being destroyed," the agent said. "They had Dynasty 8 backed up for their money, and so long and behold...a half-Cybertronian."

"Agent Fowler, what about Aria?" the Prime asked.

"Well, we make sure that her secret won't be blown out, for now she's only known as a kid Barba picked up randomly, and the mafias trained her to be able to kill, that's all. Well, thanks to that story, the public and children protection organizations were so angered that they forced the judge to give them life sentences," Fowler scratched his head. "The judge decided that she should be put at orphanage until someone claims her. But you know, she's not a kid we can just put at random orphanage..."

"Then Agent Fowler, I have a request."

* * *

The trial was finally over, the mafias altogether with the scientists were finally punished with justice. Although the lifetime prison wasn't all satisfying for Aria, she decided it was enough.

She was walking back to her dorm, when Agent Fowler came to her. "Hey there girl, you okay?"

"Agent Fowler, yes, I'm just fine," the girl replied. "Thank you so much for everything you had done for me."

"Well you're welcome. I'm here today for something though. Come with me to the main lobby," he said.

They went to the lobby, and that was when Aria noticed a red truck and a motorcycle were parking in the front. "Is that...?"

"They came to pick you up," Fowler said.

"Why...?"

"Why do you think? I don't think you want to stay in this building with no peace. It's the best for you, kiddo," Fowler winked to the girl. "Now, why don't we say hello to them?"

Aria walked outside, and ran to the side of Optimus and Arcee. "Optimus and Miss Arcee, long time no see," she touched their body parts and it felt so warm.

"How do you do, kiddo?" Arcee greeted her first.

"I'm just fine, well, may I ask why...you come?"

"Until we find you more suitable home," Optimus spoke up. "If you don't mind, I want to take you under our wing for a while."

"Really...?" the girl widened her eyes.

"And no argument, please," Arcee asked. "Hop on."

Aria was still reluctant, but she hopped inside Optimus anyway.

* * *

They drove using GroundBridge directly to the base. Aria got down from the truck and saw the Autobot base for the first time ever. "Wow..."

"Well, how is it? This is our home," Bulkhead was there together with Ratchet. "Not to shabby, eh?"

"This place might be little noisy sometimes, so I hope you don't mind it," Arcee laughed.

Aria was completely speechless to the heartwarming welcome.

"Hey, you're here!" Miko ran down from the stairs to greet the new friend. "My name is Miko, what's your name?! Wow, you look like a Japanese, say are you from Japan?"

"Um...it's Aria..." never in her life she saw another kid at her age, and so she was timid for the first time. The two boys also met her and introduced themselves.

"So, I take it you're going to stay here, Aria?" Jack asked.

"Um, they said it's just until I find a suitable home," Aria looked up to Optimus for guidance, she was very nervous in front of the kids.

And Optimus showed his very rare but sweet smile. "You are free to stay here however long you want."

"SWEET! We shall use this opportunity to party! Bulk, let's go home so I can take my guitar here!" Miko bounced all over the place.

"And turning this place into whole mess again?! NEVER!" the happy-trigger medic rejected.

"Miko, I don't think it will be the proper welcoming for Aria. Let's start with something like, tour on the base," Jack offered another idea. "We haven't shown her own room, remember?"

"My room?" Aria frowned.

* * *

The kids and Arcee guided the girl to her own quarter located just two rooms from Arcee's. It was a big room with a metal berth and a bed in it. At the right side of the bed there were desk and chair. There were also desk and chair at Autobot size too.

"This room is poorly decorated, it needs a style for a girl's bedroom," Miko criticized the plain bedroom.

"Well Aria, do you like it? Your coming was just too sudden, there wasn't any time to properly decorated it," Jack said.

"You prepared it for me? Um thank you so much, but why there are things in double...?" Aria questioned.

"We thought since you can come in two sizes, it's the best for you to have all things you need," Arcee said. "With this you can choose freely which one you want to use."

"Wow...actually you don't need to go all the trouble for this..." Aria, shy as ever.

"Optimus made sure you have everything you need to stay as comfortable as possible. He's the Prime anyway," Arcee said. "My quarter is just over there, if you need anything you know where to go. Now, shall we go to the weapon storage?"

After an hour or so, they were finished with the tour and coming back to the command center.

"Say Aria, I heard you can transform into giant robot," Miko said. "Can you really do that? How about some demonstration?"

"Okay," Aria closed her eyes and transformed to her Autobot mode.

"WOW!" the three kids were baffled and awed.

"You're almost as tall as Arcee!" Jack commented. "Just few inches more, though."

"AWESOME!" Miko's eyes were glittering.

"How did you do that?!" Rafael, as if there was any explanation for it.

"Well, I just change, like this," she reverted to human mode in mid air, and landed gracefully with a bow.

"WHOOO!" the kids clapped their hands in awe, it was just a matter of hour but the kids were used to each other.

"We brought the sandwiches and soda drinks made by my mom, so how if we have lunch now?" Jack offered.

"And with some games!" Miko added.

They walked to the television area, there was a huge lunch box on the table. Miko claimed over the couch at once and picked up the controller to Aria. "How's it Aria, some welcoming game battle?"

"Uh, okay," Aria said, she took the controller. The car racing game began, Aria held the red car and Miko was the yellow one. Aria started it slowly until she was also being fired up. Eventually, she lost the first round.

"YEAH! I ROCK!" Miko cheered for her victory.

"That can't be!" Aria moaned in distress, then she flinched. Was she...playing normally like a normal kid?

"What's wrong?" Raf asked as Aria had this weird look.

"Um, nothing, Raf. Say Miko, how about another round?" Aria displayed her competitive nature now.

"You...bet!," the Japanese girl was fired up as well. They took it to another round, but this time, things weren't the same.

"YEAH! I GOT THE STAGE!" Aria cried victoriously as her car sped off the finish line.

"AAAgh, one more time, this is unacceptable..." Miko was worried as the girl at her side was shedding tears. "Aria, what's wrong...?"

"No...nothing, it's just..." she sobbed as she tried to wipe her tears. "This is my first time...playing games...with friends..." though she wasn't a normal human being, she was so glad to know what a normal life felt like. She was beyond happy.

"Um, how if we have lunch now?" Jack opened the lunchbox packed with sandwiches.

"Not now Jack, we have an unfinished matter here," Miko started the game all of the sudden.

"Agh Miko, don't start without me!" Aria immediately stopped crying, getting back to the game and enjoyed the moment.

"I'm going to steal the gold now!"

"No way I'll hand it over to you!"

* * *

"Is it just me or Aria behaves like...Miko?" Ratchet intrigued, as he didn't want one more loud and crazy girl inside the base. When he looked to Optimus, the Prime had this huge grin on his faceplate. "Old friend...?" as good as it sounded, it was so rare to see such big smile on the Prime's face.

Optimus couldn't help but feel a large amount of happiness and satisfaction, as he looked Aria was playing happily like normal kid with the other three children. Seeing her so happy made him satisfied.

"Minor things aside, I think this is better, you know," Arcee was having a same expression as the Prime.

"The kids are doing better job than us," Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, it sure is," Optimus' only comment.

* * *

"...That zombie Con was surely like a demon from hell itself. His eyes were glowing purple, and he seemed like he wanted to eat us, can you believe that!? Fortunately, we came across Starscream's hand and we managed to hit the zombie Con with the missile," Miko told Aria about their recent adventure. "Here's the scariest part, his hand fell off and it started to move on its own!"

Aria listened to the story and she concluded immediately it must be zombie Con revived by Dark Energon, a thing she read from Arianna's database. But anyway, she was very interested in it.

"Kids, it's time to go home," Bulkhead announced, it was already 5 in the evening.

"Aaagh Bulk, why you have to ruin the moment?!" Miko moaned. "I was about to get the good part!"

"Good part of your own trouble, Miko," Jack reminded her. "I think we should go home now. We have school tomorrow and my mom is going to be angry."

"School, huh. Say Aria, have you been in boring place like 'school'?" Miko asked.

"I...have been in far worse place than that," Aria reflected back, but this time with a smile. "You should go home anyway, Miko. Hey Jack, say thanks to your mom for the delicious lunch!" she shouted to Jack who was already in Arcee's seat.

"Will do! See you tomorrow!" Jack gave her thumb up before leaving the base.

"See you tomorrow, Aria. I will finish everything and go here as soon as possible," Raf said as he packed his bag. "I want to talk more with you, before Miko snatches you again."

"Sure thing Raf, I'm not going anywhere," Aria waved him goodbye. And as the three kids left with their guardian, Aria plopped herself back to the couch. Those children, especially Miko, were taking a toll on her, but it was really, really good. It was something that she had never tasted before. The girl then yawned, she was getting bit sleepy. _  
_

"Aria," Optimus walked closer to the couch area.

"Sir Optimus," Aria immediately sat straight up. "I really want to thank you for taking me in. I'm so grateful, really."

Optimus nodded with a smile. "Actually...I wish to talk about something with you," he turned around to see that nobody was there, Ratchet was in other section of the base. "I just hope you will be comfortable with it."

Aria got the hint as the Prime's expression changed. "As you wish, sir."

Optimus took a metal box and used it as a chair, that was going to be their first long talk. "First of all, is there something can be done about...your condition?"

"If you want me to do so, fine by me," Aria wasn't willing to be operated again, but she would do just about anything for the Prime.

"No, all I want to do is respect your will. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want."

Aria knew that Optimus was a kind and wise leader, but it was too much for her. She thought there was no way a father could be comfortable with his daughter's body being embedded in human body. "Sir, I want you to tell me the truth," she pushed further. "I know you want Arianna back..."

"No matter how great the power we have, there is no way we can bring back those whom we lost," Optimus cut in. "Arianna is already with Elita, with the Allspark. It's much better place for them, than a living world with war." He glanced to the girl. "You were with her in her last moment, you must know her better than me. Arianna hated it when someone she cared about being in pain."

"Yeah, that's right..." the Prime was always having a point the girl often missed, Aria idolized him even more. "She was just like you, smart, kind, and at the top, very caring."

"That's Elita in her," the red mech smiled a bit.

"She had this sense of justice in her as well. Arianna once said to me that she wanted to be a soldier, so she could fight alongside you and bring the Decepticon to the end," Aria said.

Optimus widened his eyes, he had no idea that his late daughter was thinking that way when she was very young. Then, the feeling of regret washed him again, as he realized how little he knew about his own daughter.

"Sir, how much you know about Arianna isn't important. You loved her until the end, and I think that's more than enough," Aria got this weird look from the Prime. "Your face said it all," she simply replied. "You see, I have no background story so I didn't have anything to tell Arianna about myself. She barely knew me, even my name was from her, but...she cared about me, even if she didn't know who I was."

"I see..." Optimus lowered his head. "Aria, have you regained your own memory yet?"

"Nope, nothing," the Asian girl shook her head.

"I wish I can help with finding your family, but..."

"Please don't bother with it, as I don't think I want to know. You see, I'm a freaky now. There's no way anyone wants me living with them," Aria now looked to Optimus with a determined look. "Arianna wanted to fight alongside you, and since she was gone now, I really want to continue her dream." Then she stood up. "Sir Optimus, I want to join your team as fighting member. I'm going to give all I have to help you end this war, together with Miss Arcee and the others."

Optimus couldn't help but being shocked by the girl's sudden decision. He didn't expect her to say something like that. "Aria, while I want to respect your decision, you have been through a tough life. You deserve much better life than living in war."

"Better life aside, there's more important thing than that," Aria replied with determination in her eyes. "I want to live as my own self."

Although still reluctant, Optimus was amazed by Aria's decision. He realized that the girl was stronger than he thought. With that in mind, he nodded an approval.

"Thank you so much!" Aria jumped in happiness. Then, she yawned again.

"It's getting so late, Aria. I suggest you to take some rest," Optimus stood up.

"Well, I'm afraid that...I won't be able to sleep...yet," Aria scratched her head nervously.

* * *

Ratchet was back after tumbling up and down in storage room. "Human technologies, if only they can put some more work into their primitive brains, my job can be a lot easier," he grunted as he walked to the command center.

There, he spotted Optimus was recharging with sitting position. The medic vented, it wasn't the first time ever the Prime fell asleep in not suitable place. He was about to wake his old friend up and told him to go to his quarter. But he stopped in mid track.

Aria was sleeping peacefully in Optimus' palm. She was very, very tired and it was her first time being able to have some sleep.

Ratchet smiled a bit to the very heartwarming sight, then he walked away, leaving them in their dreams.


	15. Chapter 15

On certain side country, there was one blue truck roaring across the dirt road, followed closely by a sleek hot red racing car behind it.

"Breakdown, slow down!" Knock Out was annoyed by his partner's antic. "I just patched you up, do you really want me to perform replacement surgery for real?"

Breakdown braked harshly, transformed, and looked around to find his doctor. He was clearly not pleased. "Next time I find those sorry aft Autobots, I'll peel their faceplates and hang it in my quarter!" he already worked with Knock Out way too much.

"I think this is already the thousandths times you said such words, Breakdown," the red doctor was sort of teasing his bulky buddy.

"I'm just waiting for the right moment, okay?! Just wait, sooner or later, that scraphead Bulkhead will be smashed with my hammer for real," argued Breakdown.

"Okay, okay, I also don't want to hurry things up. Now, if you want to wait, do it peacefully and nicely," advised Knock Out.

"No, I'm all still pissed off, and the only thing that can help me is loooooongg drive!" Breakdown transformed again and sped off to the jungle.

Knock Out just put his hands on his waist in annoyance, but flinched as there was crashing sound from far away. "Oh, why you have to make me work overnight…?" he moaned, expecting Breakdown to be in mess again and he had to patch him for the numerous times. The red car transformed to find his partner.

"Breakdown, where are you?" Knock Out arrived at the jungle but no sign of Breakdown. "Ow, do I have to do this…?" he was disgusted by the muddy soil in front of his feet.

"Knock OUT!" it was Breakdown. "Come here!"

Having no choice, Knock Out mashed through the woods carefully like a woman walking by lifting her skirt. He followed the trail of smashed bushes and trees, and eventually came into a sloppy ground with a big hole. "Breakdown, don't tell me you're down there?!" Knock Out crouched down and yelled to the hole.

"_I'm here_!" came the voice from below.

"Just how you managed to bust this hole? Oh whatever, now how should we get you out…?" the red medic put his hand on his chin now.

"_Forget it! You come down here! There's something in this hole_!" Breakdown called again.

"And why should I do it? I just polished my body this morning!" Knock Out knew it was useless to protest. "Fine…" he finally jumped to the hole, which was surprisingly very long, but no problem for a big Cybertronian. As Knock Out landed on the bottom, he found a big basement there, which seemed like not being used in months. "This is a huge space, just how this kind of thing exist in the underground…?"

"Come here!" Breakdown's voice came from another side.

Knock Out walked through some kind of tunnel, in his way he carefully avoided vermins, roots, and dirt. Finally, he came across a busted open door. There Breakdown was, standing inside the much bigger space.

"This is some kind of…laboratory?" Knock Out activated his light and saw the room with scattered broken tool like tubes, welder, all sort of things. "Ow, yuck!" he yelped as a muddy liquid dropped on his shoulder. "Oh my, this place looks like being demolished by landslide or earthquake or some kind."

"What is this…?" Breakdown wiped out a worn out nameplate on the ground. "Cy…borg…O...orga...nis..nis…agh! Why I should do this kind of thing?!" he smashed that nameplate to the ground.

"Why don't you spend your time more at understanding human language? Whatever, this place must be used by human once," Knock Out was now interested, as he strolled around the room. As he came to the right corner, he spotted a greenish dim light. The light came from a capsule which was leaning to the wall and bunch of cables protruding of its top. The capsule itself was in bad shape, but it was pretty intact compared to the other things in there.

"What is that?" Breakdown finally was curious about that thing. Knock Out crouched down, and spotted a name tag in the bottom of the medium-sized capsule. It was written;

_Project 01_

* * *

Will be continued in sequel :3...


End file.
